


A New Love

by Jeneral2885



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking over as Force JAG at US Naval Forces Europe, Harm suddenly meets Skates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_NB: I do not own JAG or its original plot summaries._

_This takes place after Fair Winds and Following Seas. It correctly locates Naval Forces Europe in Naples, Italy not London, UK. As I’ve never been to Naples nor know the base for Naval Forces Europe, so excuse the inaccurate description._

_Years are years and events are closely linked to them (as accurate as possible)_

_Harm and Skates has been my prime wish since Skates/LT Elizabeth Hawkes appeared. So sad that TPTB never showed more Skates episodes nor made Skates the girlfriend of Harm. Sibel Galindez performed the role brilliantly._

_Edited and updated April 2015_

 

**Judge Advocate General Headquarters**

**Naval Forces Europe**

**2006**

**Friday**

**1500 local time**

 

Captain Harmon Rabb Junior, USN, yawned the umpteenth time as he stared at the keyboard. Finally he rose, grabbing his long trench coat and walked out, informing his yeoman, a Petty Officer First Class, “I’m taking an early break today. If there’s anything urgent, reach me on my cell.”

 

“Aye, Sir. Have a good weekend,” the yeoman replied. He suspected what the long career JAG was thinking, but kept silent.

 

Harm walked out of the building, and for once felt his right arm aching after saluting so many junior officers and enlisted personnel. Jaywalking, he reached Café de Antonio, his favourite coffee house and also a favourite for many US military and NATO personnel. The boss, Antonio was a former Italian Army soldier understood the need for NATO and military men.

 

“Harm! Oh Harm! Come your usual?” Antonio bellowed.

 

“Uh thanks,” Harm sighed passing him a larger Euro bill for a tip. Just as Harm turned, his elbow struck someone. “Excuse me,” he began in Italian, “I didn’t mean to...” The bundled hair and face was all too familiar...

 

“Skates?”

 

“Harm...Comm...Captain Rabb? You made Captain?!”

 

“Uh yeah. How are you, Skates? He finally noticed the three solid gold bars on her arm sleevess.... “Commander?”

 

It was then they both noticed the rest of the clientele was staring at them. Embarrassed, they found a secluded spot. “You begin,” she said. “Ladies first,” he countered.

 

Her eyes still sparkling, she said, “Well I’m still with a carrier group. Still flying. USS Wade McClusky.”

 

“You’re not still a RIO are you?”

 

“No silly. F-14s are retired don’t you know? I’m on FA-18E Super Hornets now. CO of one of the squadrons.”

 

“CO?! Congrats, Skates uh, Commander,” he said, stirring his drink.

 

“Well, yeah it was a long battle to get to this stage. Mostly due to your help back then.”

 

“You were always the best RIO and LSO, Skates,” Harm remarked. Then he told his side of the story.

 

“Force JAG? Wow, that’s a great step up. Another few more years and you could reach Rear Admiral Lower then Full Rear Admiral, full JAG,” she said.

 

“Nah, it’s not that simple. Lot’s of political barriers before that stage.”

 

“If I recall correctly, Comm..Captain, you managed to break many of those yourself.”

 

Harm smiled at his former RIO. “Skates, how long have we known each other? Unless it’s in front of other blue suits, I’m Harm. Or Hammer,” he said recalling the last call sign he was given.

 

“Well Cap...Harm, I’m also Beth. You never called me that.”

 

“Right.” They chatted a bit more until she asked about Harm’s life. “How’s the Colonel, Mac?”

 

It was a sting to his eye. Better the truth than nothing... “We uh, divorced.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Harm,” Skates/Beth said, her fingers sliding across the table but not reaching towards his. “I didn’t mean to bring it...”

 

“It’s ok. Mac and I had troubles after I got this command and she resigned her commission to join me. One thing led to another and we just couldn’t get along. She’s probably back in the States, trying to get re-instated as a Marine.”

 

Skates knew how much Harm felt for his former partner and this was shock to her. Still, seeing the pilot who save her life physically and legally again...

 

“So how long will you be in port for?” He changed the subject.

 

“It’s a weekend liberty. We—the whole strike group---are heading home for Christmas.” Christmas yes, Harm thought, remembering that it was coming again. He had planned to fly back to DC to perform his usual ritual at the Vietnam Wall.

 

“Oh,” he remarked. After all these years, seeing this great comrade, well great Naval Aviator and she was just passing by. Something struck him and out of impulse he asked, “Beth, are you doing anything this evening?”

 

“Well, there are squadron evaluation reports to counter-check, maintenance stuff the usual yadda yadda...” Wait, that’s not what he meant...“Are you suggesting anything in particular?” Wrong words, she thought as bit her own lip; why would this gentleman try anything?

 

“Uh, no just some dinner. There’s a nice restaurant two blocks down which does amazing American cuisine, not Italian and...”

 

“Well, so long as it’s not all vegetarian,” she laughed, teasing him about his diet. She knew he eating habits, after noticing him in the mess room.

 

“It’s not,” he smiled. “I’ll see you at...” they both fixed a time.

 

After they both parted, Harm thought, gosh it has really been years. From a RIO that his father’s wingman, Tom Boone, claimed was the best in the wing to full Commander and CO of a squadron. It’s the girl, no Naval Flight Officer who helped me each time I fly in a Tomcat...

 

Walking back up the ramp of her ship, Commander Elizabeth Hawkes was shaking not from the cold—it was a warm European winter—but from the sight of her old friend. Old, yes but he was still a young hunk to her. Memories flooded back and she couldn’t think properly while staring at the mountains of paperwork in front of her.

 

**2000 hours local**

 

“Harm, sir, I’m so sorry, the eval stuff took longer than planned,” Skates said, dropping her coat on the chair. They both had changed to civvies, he in a simple grey suit with a maroon shirt while she wore a purple ankle-length winter dress with a cardigan on.

 

“No need to apologise; I remember the work we started off as Naval Aviators,” Harm replied, pouring her a glass of wine. She noted it was her favourite white Italian. How nice of him to remember that after all these years!

 

They ordered quickly and as he promised, there was meat on the menu. “Thought you really missed proper food after those months on ‘carrier chow’.”

 

“Harm, I bet you your yourself are used to ‘carrier chow’, which have improved across the years,” she replied. Then not knowing why, she dropped, “Do you miss flying?”

 

She struck a chord. “Well, I do head out to keep myself current lest they remove my wings for good. That’s every now and then. As Force JAG I also get to ride out to ships and such.”

 

“But do you miss it? Get blasted off a catapult almost everyday? Landing in all kinds of weather? Flaying at those speeds?” She really did strike a chord but he wasn’t agitated. Instead, they both took a walk down memory lane, specifically to those carrier days. They talked about the squadron times, the times he was poked at my the junior LTs for being so old and called “Pappy”, the times when he fended off insults from hot-shots like X-man, and those times he gave her advice to stay strong.

 

Dinner finished quickly, and with another bottle of wine, they both contemplated the Tiramisu the head waiter recommended. “Harm, I can’t believe we’ve gone through so much together. It seems like only yesterday we met on the Seahawk for that silly sexual harassment case...”

 

“And when I held onto your parachute after that crash...” he scooped up a creamy piece.

 

“And how we both ejected into the mother of all storms...then that time I repaid my debt...”

 

“Hey, so we’re even,” he laughed.

 

They both finished their desserts in silence before she announced she had to head back to the ship. “Since you’re here only for the weekend, uh do you have anything planned for this Saturday?”

 

Is he asking me out again? Just two of us? “Uh, the squadron and I are planning to see most of the port before we leave but I could be free after lunch.”

 

“Call me at this number.”

 

Back in the house the Navy paid for, Harm thought back at their dinner conversation. He was a lousy liar; yes he did miss his carrier days. But there was more to that, something more. He missed the partnership he shared with the young vibrant girl who would not only read radar and navigation information to him, but sit with him during lunch and defending him from the teasing and scolding he got. But damnit, Harm said, pulling his duvet over himself, she has a fiancé, or husband. What am I thinking?

 

Over in her quarters, Beth huddled against the military issue blankets and also thought back to the times she and Harm spent together, on deck and thousands of feet above sea level. After all these years, he stills the same looking, good humour, and kind gentleman. Who just got divorced...

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews so far. The description of Naples below is quite inaccurate as I’ve never been there._

 

_Edited April 2015_

 

***

**1300 hours the next day**

 

“Hi again,” she said, and accepted the quick hug from the six foot four tall Captain. Again, both of them were in civvies again. Harm was in a simple sleeved shirt and leather jacket while Beth was in another dress, coat and blue pantyhose. He had rented a local car since being deployed to Naples and drove her up to a hillock which he explained was a favourite for the locals, “well more in the summer than the winter.”

 

Despite both having had lunch, Harm had prepared some light snacks—not all vegetarian of course—to munch on. Decide to be direct, he finally blurted out his burning question.

 

“Since you told me about you and Mac, it’s my turn. Yes I got married, just after our disastrous flight from the Patrick Henry. But my fleet duties kept us far apart. My husband travelled the world too; I told you he worked as a public affairs officer for SECNAV. Then one day, I got a visitor who told me he was killed in an explosion...”

 

“Oh Skates, I’m sorry to...”

 

Wiping her sudden tears, she continued, “They said it was during his travels with SECNAV to Afghanistan or something like that. Some unannounced tour of the region. The idiotic thing is,” she said, tears still flowing down her cheeks, “he didn’t even call me before he left. Then his family took care of everything afterwards and I received only a little part of the family fortune.”

 

“Oh, Skates, that’s terrible,” Harm said, reaching out to hold both her hands.

 

“It changed me forever Harm. Afterwards, I found that the only part of me left was Naval Aviation. I pushed myself harder and harder before, clocking more flight hours than what was needed and what even the flight doctors recommended. I got my middle bar faster than I ever expected, punched into more flights and combat then command school and reached Commander,” she finally wiped her tears off and changed the subject, “stunning view.”

 

It certainly was. They bay below was shimmering in the low light of the afternoon and ships were simply little flecks zooming around the water. She felt the warmth of his palm against hers again. All of a sudden, the rattling on her cell phone disturbed their talk. “Hawkes,” she answered. “Yes, ok, set it up Lieutenant, I’ll try to be back ASAP.”

 

“I’m sorry Harm. Duty calls. Something about flight and ship inspections. Not sure if I can see you again tomorrow before we sail but I’ll try to call.”

 

Harm nodded, mostly understanding the needs of a Naval Aviator, a senior Naval Aviator for that matter but still regretting that she couldn’t spend more time with him. Harm was lost in thoughts as he engaged the break at the red lights. Suddenly he felt Skate’s hand touching his own. He glanced towards her and she muttered, “Just a friendly touch, Harm.”

 

They finally reached the gate of the US-leased naval yard. “Call me,” Harm told her as she got out. “I...will,” she said, wondering if her voice was shaken by the sudden wind or her fixated look at her former pilot. Oh someone please tell me what’s happening to me, she thought.

 

**Harm’s residence, early hours of the morning:**

 

_“Harm, it’s cold down there and I need you; I can’t do this by myself...help me...Harm come on you promised...you promised you’ll be there...and I don’t swim well...Commander can you hear me...save me...don’t let go..don’t let go.”_

_Harm’s own voice sounded... “Hi”_

_“Hi yourself”_

_“You’re gonna be ok.”_

 

Harm suddenly woke up, sweating all over. What? It was that crash...that stormy day...and that voice was...not Mac’s, not Renee’s, not that psychiatrist Jordan...it was Skate’s. It was Skates who brought him out of his hypothermia and back to his senses. And it was Skates who gave his the best prep talk post-recovery. But damnit, he thought, the girl just lost a husband. There’s no way in hell she would want to start a new relationship...

 

Harm slipped his back up against the wall and looked at the clock. 0600. Shit, a little later then usual. Downing his usual glass of organic milk and two bananas, Harm slipped into his jogging gear. Winter mornings brought ought majestic skylines which Harm loved since after all he was a pilot. It wasn’t the way he wanted to view the skies but being a JAG first and holding pilot wings second meant that most of his life was on land or at sea, not in the skies.

 

Finishing his normal circuit, Harm gulped down his water mixed with energy powder and plunged down on the sofa paid by military accommodation expenses. Suddenly, he noticed his cell phone flashing, the indication that there was a missed call. The number was not from his address book and the Force JAG HQ was definitely closed on Sundays. Could it be Skates? Shit, shit shit, Harm thought, I went run and I missed a call from a friend I haven’t seen in years?! And I just had a dream about her saving...

 

“Bring, bring...” came the ringing of his cell phone.

 

“Harm here,” he said, not saying “Captain Rabb” as he would usually. Please let it be...

 

“Morning, si..Harm!” Skates’ chirpy voice burst into his ears.

 

“Beth! How are you. Sorry, I missed your call earlier. Wha...”

 

“Harm, no apologies. I was wondering, given what we talked about on Friday and Saturday, would you like to come aboard the carrier?”

 

“Aboard?”

 

“Yeah, I did say we are leaving soon but the deck’s clear today. I was actually wondering  if you would like to take a Hornet up?”

 

Harm jolted up from the sofa. His former RIO inviting him to take a Hornet up? “Uh...”

 

“Harm, why the uh? I thought you launching off a carrier?”

 

“Yes, but I did say I go fro quals now and then,” Shit is she???

 

“Harm, well there shouldn’t be a problem. Come over.”

 

Oh boy... “What will your CAG say?”

 

“He’ll understand.”

 

To Be Continued.     

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks all for the reviews._

_There is no such US aircraft carrier named the Wade McClusky. There is however, a guided missile frigate named USS Wade McClusky after the pilot who led the bomber attack during the Battle of Midway. His name is also used as an award for the best attack squadron in the US navy._

_I have no complete knowledge of how aircraft take offs and landings on carriers work, neither do I know the exact specifications of a F/A-18F._

 

**USS Wade McClusky**

**Naples**

**0900 local**

 

"Are you out of your bloody mind?! What do you think this carrier and its aircraft are? A free circus ride?!"

 

"Sir," Commander Hawkes began, "Captain Rabb is a qualified Naval Avia..."

 

"Stop, Hawkes. I repeat this carrier is not to be used for fancy shows. It's not even Tiger Cruise yet. What next, we take up the Pope?"

 

"The Pope isn't a US Navy aviator, sir," Beth/Skates began, noticing Harm trying hard not to laugh at that line.

 

"I've heard about you Rabb," the CAG, Captain Stuart Sheffield said, staring at him directly, despite the height difference of half foot. "You may have been the best aviator-attorney, saving a Carrier Battle Group from a dirty nuke, saving Tom Boone's life more than once but you ain't going to take any of my planes up for a joy ride. Besides," he stood directly in front of Harm, "aren't you only qualified on the obsolete Tomcats?"

 

Harm nearly wanted to yell back at the CAG for calling the Tomcat obsolete—he was one of the signatories to the Navy Department and the Pentagon protesting against the withdrawal on the F-14—but decided to say instead, "I've about a 1,000 hours in F/A-18s sir."

 

"Oh so your a Super Hornet driver eh? 1,000 ain't good enough for me."

 

"Sir..." both Harm and Skates said in unison.

 

"Damnit, Hawkes, you're my best pilot and CO and suddenly you drop this joyriding on me? Alright, alright I'll let you get this one. As in", he said, standing in front of the Commander, "One only. One plane."

 

"A 18F sir?"

 

"No, a bloody 747! Yes, you and Rabb get your joyride request only in the F version. And you're the one at the stick, Hawkes. Two hour max. And..," staring down at the short girl, he whispered, "You screw up one bit I'll see you get to be LSO only for the next tour. Dismissed."

 

"Well, that's a pretty nice CAG," Harm said as Bath led him down to the aviators’ changing room. "Reminds me of a similar CAG I met on the Coral Sea."

 

"He's had his moods before, Harm," she replied, checking out the extra flight suits and passing him one. "Had two or maybe more divorces and lost his fortunes to his last ex-wife. But he's a great guy once you get to know him."

 

"Uh, huh," Harm replied, accepting the flight suit she picked out for him. Perfect size. "So, why again are you inviting for this?"

 

"You always love flying," was her only answer. I just wanted to be with you again in the skies Harm, she thought. With this change of plan, she would really be just with him, one seat apart. Oh gosh how I really want to relieve the old days...

 

"Harm! The men's changing section is that way!" Skates suddenly noticed Harm was about to remove his trousers.

 

"Oh, yeah sorry. Forgot that," he said, moving behind the partition. Don't peek at her Harm, he told himself. Skates is only your friend, well best friend. She's not your lover...yet. Oh gosh why did I think that? He wondered. On the other side of the room, Skates wondered for a second about what she had just said. I want to see your body again, Harm. I touched your chest back in the sickbay that fateful even. Skates finally shook her head, and scolded herself silently. What on earth am I thinking?

 

"Ready? Come on, Hammer, lest CAG changes his mind." Harm followed his former RIO, now going-to-be-his-aviator up the various flights of stairs, his eyes fixed on her flight suit clad figure. She hadn't changed one bit, he thought. Stop drooling over her, Harm, another voice told him.

 

"All set?" She radioed to him as he nestled himself in the back seat of the F/A-18F. It felt immediately strange not holding on to any stick or saluting the "Yellow Shirts", but he gave an affirmative. With a bang, the Super Hornet was catapulted off the flight deck and soon soared above the clouds.

 

"How does that feel Harm?" Skates radioed through the intercom.

 

"Well, I'm kinda enjoying this role reversal. But everything in the backseat here is actually kinda alien," Harm replied. He was taught the basic duties of a NFO/RIO during his F-14 days, but had never sat in the "back seat" of the F version of the Super Hornet. Not even during his time with CIA.

 

"Just don't touch anything, well not unless I tell you," Skates replied, adjusting the rudder.

 

"Yes, ma'am," Harm joked. Suddenly, the plane went through a series of dives and rises.

 

"How's that, RIO?" Beth called, intentionally using the incorrect term. The proper nomenclature was WSO—Weapons System Officer.

 

"Skates, I rather be the one performing those spins. But yeah, it's wonderful. You're doing great," Harm wanted to add more adjectives to describe those manoeuvres, but he was hesitant. Oh gosh, why am I in this dilemma?

 

"You're welcome," she replied, then clicked off the intercom. CAG called her the best pilot and CO but she knew no one was better than the great Harmon Rabb. No one could fly like Harm, fire missiles or guns, and well break the rules and still get away with it like Harm. I always wanted Harm to be my pilot or flight leader, Skates thought, remembering the first day he stepped aboard the _Patrick Henry_ and the CAG then, Captain Pike, paired the together. She also remembered the day he left to return to JAG and how she cried in the privacy of her quarters for hours. And now, he's sitting behind me...

 

Just half an hour before their two hour window was up, a warning light beeped. "Hydraulic fluid is leaking," Skates announced calmly as she was taught to do so in flight school.

 

Another light beeped. "GPS system is not calibrating properly, switching to manual magnetic navigation."

 

"Skates..."

 

"Hold on, now the system says the fuel's only pumping into the right engine. We better turn back, Harm. This ain't my own bird and I don't want to eject this time."

 

"Ok..." He responded. She's right; neither did he want to eject too. The indicators on the panel in front of him were also flashing too and though he had no formal training as a WSO, he began to slowly comprehend their meanings.

 

"Ironside, this is Wakeboard 121, requesting early landing. Indications of hydraulic malfunction and improper fuel intake."

 

"Wakeboard 121, Ironside, deck is being cleared of planes, hold in pattern, over."

 

"Ironside, Wakeboard121, request early landing ASAP, fuel indicators say left engine is extremely..." Just then the F/A-18F shuddered. "Ironside, HUD is off. Compass is fluctuating, altimeter is off...only fuel gauge..."

 

"Wakeboard, this is the CAG," Harm and Skates heard the distinctive accent. "Deck will be cleared in one-five minutes. Can you divert to local airfield?"

 

"Sir," the plane shuddered. "Aircraft is really faulty. Request priority landing."

 

Harm interjected over the intercom, "CAG, we need to get..."

 

"Rabb! You're not piloting the aircraft! Shut Up! Hawkes, you get one shot at this. Deck is clearing now. Descend and try to hold pattern."

 

Five minutes later, Skates heard, "Wakeboard 121, this is Paddles, at the mile and three quarter mark, call the ball."

 

"Paddles, this is 121, ball, zero point two-five," Skates said.

 

"Repeat 121, repeat. Ball not noted."

 

"121, ball, zero point two-five," Skates repeated. Suddenly the aircraft lurched. "We lost the left engine! Paddles, single engine approach,"

 

"121, you are unclear. Zero point 2..."

 

"Skates, the comm's faulty," Harm stated.

 

"No choice Harm, we have to go in. Approach looks good."

 

To the LSO, it wasn't. He hesistated and immediately clicked the "bolter" button. "Wave off! Wave off!" Despite that cry, Skates landed and caught the wire, miraculously. And it was...

 

"That was the number three," she heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Just as they were about to enter the hatch, Captain Sheffield caught up with them. "Hawkes, next time you see and hear wave off, you bloody well perform a wave off!"

 

"CAG, she was..."

 

"Rabb, I told you you're not the pilot here."

 

"Listen, Sheffield..." Harm said, facing the CAG.

 

"Oh you want to pick a fight eh, lawyer? This ain't you ship. Now, your joyride is over. Get off my ship." Technically, that was incorrect. The CAG wasn't the ship's captain.

 

Harm, not wanting to pick a fight, especially so near the holidays, turned away. "Harm." Skates began.

 

"Nice landing, Beth. Thanks for the ride. I'll keep in contact."

 

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the replies. Just to reply to new reviews:_

_In this alternative story, Skates has converted from being RIO only to F/A-18 pilot qualified. She can fly now. I'm not sure if I wrote this correctly in the first or second chapter, but it's mentioned that she's a F/A-18E pilot. (single seat). In this chapter, she has to fly a F version 2 seat. The characteristics of this CAG is not well developed-a very rushed chapter which will be edited. But basically, I'm trying to make him harsh. I did say he thinks Skates is the best CO/pilot in his Air Wing. This CAG is modelled a bit after the CAG talking to Harm in "All Ye Faithful"._

_Harm is calling the CAG sir out of respect since he's not an active Naval Aviator by designation._

_I did say I don't know much about carrier ops. But if you recall the episode "True Callings", The CAG there Captain Pike said the other F-14 pilots got 3,000 hours vs Harm's 1,000. So I took the example from there. 1,000 may impossible between Harm's Tomcat-to-Hornet/Super Hornet conversion given the time period, but well this is fiction._

_In this chapter, Harm's taste for music copies one of my own favourite band. I doubt the scriptwriters would even match this Band with Harmon Rabb but hey, it's FanFiction._

_One final thought before I launch into Chapter 4: What Skates, or rather the scriptwriters and directors did through Skates was really bring the role of a RIO to life. While most military action fans may enjoy Top Gun for Maverick and Goose, the role of the RIO was understated and employed in that movie—none of the RIOs did much there. Thanks for Skates!_

_Further NB: If you think I fail in terms of military protocol and accuracy, why not write to DPB and say that for the actual JAG? It was already impossible to land a F-14 from the RIOs seat in the first episode and some of you are criticising my descriptions of the F/A-18 and naval ranks? Get lost then._

_Edited April 2015_

 

**Naples**

**1215 local**

 

Harm stared back at the mighty nuclear aircraft carrier as he walked out of the gate. Damn that rude CAG. So what if I was interrupting his advice to Skates? I know about how to assist with landings in faulty aircraft .Damn him for spoiling his time with Skates! Oh the great Elizabeth “Skates” Hawkes, how lovely it was to spend time with you in the air. It brings back the times we could have made history...Harm finally snapped out of his wishful thinking and proceeded with his usual Sunday ritual. This was usually gym, cleaning his residence and listening to his collection of CDs. On top of his usual collection was a CD marked “Toto”. Some junior JAG at the London headquarters* had introduced him to this Californian rock band during a social and Harm was soon hooked on to their songs. As he waited for his kettle to boil, the tunes and lyrics flooded the room:

 

" _Reflections in my mind, thoughts I can't define_

_My heart in racing..._ "

 

That's right, he thought. Reflections of those times with the petite yet intelligent girl whom he once depended upon for navigation, weapons firing and double-checks on his Tomcat. Reflections of the squadron room banter, after dinner deep musings and laughter and pain. Thoughts of her just standing or sitting next to him or her soothing voice reading out data or advice, even in the heat of combat...

 

" _I can't stop loving you, time passes quickly and chances are few..._ "

 

Do I love Skates in the romantic sense? She's everything a professional would want to have and everything I want as a friend but as a partner, a partner to share life with? I just broke up with a girl who was a colleague for many years. Renee was well, a temporary hook that was bound to fall loose. Jordan Parker well, just couldn't live with my dreams or obsessions. But Skates? She understands my love for flying; she being in air longer than me. Beth although also once married, is definite not the Jordan-type, the Renee-type and definitely is not the Mac type. But to sudden chase after her? The lyrics changed to...

 

" _You and I, we're a deadly combination..._ "

 

Skates and I were, well are always a deadly combination in the air and together as a pair. Does that equal love? This is a level far away from Mac. Mac was something unpredictable. Skates iss well...Harm shook his head. Another voice told him, you can't immediately chase a girl whom you just met after at least four years. The other voice told him...yes you can.

 

" _I cannot lie... Thousands of miles away but always in my heart..._ "

 

Elizabeth Hawkes, Harm murmured out loud...Is this love? The new lyrics switch to:

 

" _Could this be love, That I hear calling..._ "

 

Make it platonic, Harm, the other voice told him. You couldn't keep Mac close to you so how do you expect to get another girl?

 

" _Hold the Line, Love isn't always on time..._ "

 

Yes it is damnit, the other voice told him.

 

" _Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you..._ "

 

As the tunes of the Grammy award band flooded the room trying to lecture him on love, Harm dozed off...

 

**The next Monday, two weeks before Christmas**

**JAG office, Naples**

**1030 local**

 

Harm sneezed yet again, the spray nearly staining the screen in front of him. The Navy was increasingly unkind to its service personnel in the run up to Christmas, and for the head of JAG Sixth Fleet/US Naval Forces Europe, that meant reviewing and approving tons of documents, administrative and legal related. To make matters worse, Harm had caught a cold in the morning, something which he never expected given his constant healthy regime.

 

As he felt the tension building up inside of his nose again, his phone suddenly buzzed. "I told you no calls or appointments at all," he answered in a hoarse voice, not waiting for the voice on the line.

 

"Sorry sir. There's a female Commander Elizabeth Hawkes at the security gate. Her name is not on the list of appointments today..."

 

Hawkes? Skates?! Harm thought. "Check her in." What the heck is she doing here? I thought her carrier had sailed?

 

Straightening his tie and clearing his nose with a tissue, Harm soon heard the usual knock on the door. "Commander Hawkes, sir," his PA announced and sure enough, Skates strolled through the doorway in her full Service Dress Blue.

 

"Hi Beth. That will be all," he told his Petty Officer who gave his boss and the new guest a weird look before departing. Captain Rabb's first female after a long time?

 

"Hi, Harm," she began, strolling across and wanting to give him a friendly hug.

 

"I got a cold."

 

"Oh dear..."

 

"Uh, what are you doing here? Isn't your Carrier Battle Group supposed to have sailed?"

 

"Yes, well there was a huge propeller malfunction this morning as the _McClusky_ attempted to leave port. It was a sound loud enough to wake even the sleeping off duty personnel. The ship's going to be towed to dry dock later and every sailor will have to disembark, except essential maintenance and security personnel."

 

"Oh," Harm replied, the mystery solving. I thought she came to say...

 

"Yea, Murphy's Law, Harm. It'll probably need maintenance for quite a while. The rest of the group has left port but that means five thousand of us stranded here. They’re trying to get us several military flights out so that everyone can still make it home before Christmas."

 

"Wow," he said then sneezed again. "So, where are they putting you up for the moment?"

 

"Oh yeah, that's the sticky part. There's a empty barracks large enough for most of the crew. But still not enough space for the senior officer's and up. I've placed a request at Naples VOQ..."

 

Harm shook his head, "You won't want to try the VOQ here, especially in winter. The temperature may not be that cold but the heating is terrible there and so are the facilities..."

 

"Oh, but hotels and B&Bs are booked this time of the year..."

 

Harm cleared his throat and thought quickly. "Why don't you come over and stay in my place? It's big enough for two and you don't have to pay a cent."

 

Skates shifted her feet and thought for a few seconds. "Harm, that's so kind of you but I'm sure I can manage in any VOQ..."

 

"Well..."

 

"Ok, Harm, I'll take it. I'm a very tidy person, heheh. Now, what's with your cold?"

 

She said Yes! "Just a normal one..." Suddenly the appointment buzzer on his desktop. "Ah..." Harm caught his sneeze... "I've got to head for a staff meeting. Here," he scribbled down his address. "You can meet me here at 1700 or call me if you’re earlier."

 

"Ok, Harm don't work too hard. Not nice to have a cold just weeks before Christmas."

 

After showing Beth to the exit and walking to the conference room, a still sneezing Harm thought, what did i just commit myself to? Inviting the girl I was thinking about yesterday to stay with me? Ok, it's just a simple stayover...

 

But events in the week would prove him very wrong...

 

*US Naval Forces Europe headquarters was initially in London around 2005 (when the TV series JAG ended). It later shifted to Naples, Italy around August 2005, before the timeframe of this story.


	5. Chapter 6

_Thanks again to all reviews._

_Skates last official appearance was in the Season 7 episode "Odd Man Out". My storyline background makes her training on F/A-18Fs as a full Naval Aviator, shifting from the position of Naval Flight Officer. It's not that difficult. Maybe._

_JAG itself has lots of inconsistencies and inaccuracies. Do not keep pestering me about Harm calling the CAG "sir" when US Presidents have called people lower ranking or lower than them "sir"._

_I’m not privy to off base US Navy housing in Naples, so much of this and future chapters is made up._

_Prepare yourself for a pretty long chapter._

_Updated June/July/August 2015_

 

**Harm's residence, Naples**

**1715 local**

 

"So this is where you live," Skates remarked, Always the gentlemen, He lifted her luggage up into his sanctuary. She noticed the neatly laid out setting, furniture forming rectangular and oblong patterns, neatly drawn curtains and the minimum number of ornaments. A collection of picture frames were located in one corner and beyond that was the kitchen. What a nice setting for a single, well once married, senior officer.

 

"Ye..ah," Harm replied, his voice altered much due to his cold. "Uh, make yourself at home. I need to wash my hands and face, back a few minutes. There are drinks in the fridge and titbits on the shelves."

 

Beth nodded in response as he moved off to his bathroom. As she headed towards his kitchen, the images on the photos were more visible. One was most definitely Harm's Naval Academy picture. Another was him wearing Lieutenant JG bars, standing next to an old F-14A. Probably his first carrier deployment, she mused. The next showed him in the JAG "Mill Rinde" rather than line officer's stars, standing in front of the old JAG HQ at Falls Church, Virginia. A further picture was him shaking hands with the ex-Secretary of the Navy, receiving his three solid gold bars. What caught her eye the most were two black and white pictures at the back: One was a little boy sitting in a F-4 Phantom with a young moustached Lieutenant that looked like a younger, leaner Harm, the other was the same Lieutenant featured amongst other naval aviators with the words USS Ticonderoga stencilled at the back. Harmon Rabb Senior, she deduced silently, picking the second picture up. During her time with Harm as her pilot, Harm had rarely spoken about his father except when asked by the CAG, Captain Pike. The stories about Senior came through the other pilots and RIOs. Only a few called Rabb Senior a legend, but most termed him a wild, risk-taking pilot who probably led himself to be shot down. Out of respect for Vietnam MIAs and Vets, Skates had never asked to Harm about his father...

 

"Dad," came the single word form behind her. She spun around and saw Harm, changed into civvies.

 

"Oh my gosh, Harm, I'm so sorry," she began, carefully placing the picture back. "I didn't mean to touch your..."

 

"It's alright Skates," Harm said, reverting once more to her call sign. "I try not to look at him too often and listen to the tapes..."

 

"Tapes?" Harm explained. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry Harm, I mean I've always heard negative and condescending stuff about your father from other aviators and never asked you the truth about him."

 

"Oh." Suddenly the clocked chimed. "Uh, let's order some food in," Harm said, his nose still sniffing and voice a little hoarse.

 

"Order food in? Come one Harmon. You need proper fresh food to get better. Now..." Beth really walked towards the kitchen.

 

"Skates, uh, it's a little embarrassing, but I don't have much in the fridge except a couple of veg pizzas and beers..."

 

She turned around and said, "Guess it's time to go shopping then."

 

"Ok," Harm said, gathering his wallet when he saw her hand wave. "Not you mister. You rest here and stay warm while I shop. I spotted the local supermarket on the way in anyway so I won't be lost."

 

"Skates..."

 

"Captain Rabb, you may outrank me officially but I am telling you to stay here. Got it?"

 

"Yes, ma'am," he mocked, sniffing. Then still reached for his wallet, Harm peeled out some Euros. "Uh..." she began."Take it. I doubt you have much money on you considering it's a port visit."

 

Half an hour later, she returned with a bundle full of groceries and this time really entered the kitchen. "No, Harm, I told you to relax yourself. Besides, I don't want your germs in the cooking."

 

"You are being far too kind Skates..." Harm said, then catching another sneeze with a piece of tissue.

 

"Sit down, Captain. Rabb. Relax. I've got everything under control," or maybe, she thought, depending how I get on with this meal. It was a few years since she cooked a meal for herself or for anyone; everything she ate was either Navy chow or meals paid for during parties. And it was certainly years since she cooked for a guy. Still, she found that the kitchen utensils and crockery were easily found. Within minutes, she had various pots and pans on the stove and despite planning a vegetarian meal, the aromas permeating through the room was mouth-watering. Every thing seemed to fit nicely, well except the apron she borrowed; she was most definitely not the build of Harm's body. After the clock chimed, she placed the large platter of red cabbage, orange slices and dates, along with extra pomegranate on Harm's plate. "I hope you like it," she announced, Harm not noticing her trembling legs. Oh gosh, she thought, please don't let him say anything negative...

 

"It's delicious, really really tasty," Harm commented.

 

"You're not just saying it?"

 

"No, it's really lovely." That dish done, Harm then sniffed, but not in response to his blocked nose. "Something's..."

 

"Oh crap..." she rushed back to the kitchen and despite the burning smell, the main dish she was preparing looked alright and taste ok. Would this also pass Captain Rabb's taste buds?

 

"Beautiful," he said, scooping up another spoonful of the stew. "Uh, what is it exactly?"

 

"It's called, Porotos Granados," Beth replied, slowly stated the name. "A Chilean dish."

 

"Cool, the dish is really great. Guess I found another trait of yours besides being a great RIO and pilot."

 

"Harmon Rabb, you're flattering me. I nearly overcooked it. I only learnt to cook ‘cause of my mom."

 

"She's great in the kitchen?"

 

"Quite the opposite actually. A ghastly cook. When I grew up, I learnt made my own lunches and dinners. My sister was a failure with cooking too. My grandma on the other hand, is a wizard in the kitchen."

 

"You never mentioned you had a sister," Harm began, and then stopped to wonder why he said that.

 

"You never asked, Harm," she replied. "I've one younger sister and one older brother. All successful and high-earning people, especially my borther, and all my family is non-military, 'cept the men who were drafted in the various wars."

 

"I recalled you said you had a love for radios and electronics, that's why you chose to be a -14 RIO."

 

"I always did and nearly was stopped from being so. Dad wanted me to go into law or medical school. I had great science grades but never wanted to touch medicine. It took a lot of arguing and persuading for him to understand why I chose NROTC at college and subsequently became a NFO."

 

"Well you proved him wrong, look what you are now."

 

"I still had to convince him every time I returned home. You remember when I was on the stand and I threatened to resign my commission? My dad found out what I said and urged me many times to make that statement a reality."

 

"Hmm," Harm grunted more from his cold rather than anything else. Scooping up another spoon of the vegetarian stew, he wondered, "He's not explicitly anti-military is he?"

 

"Tough nut to crack sometimes but he's a nice guy. My mom is also the I-still-don't like-my-daughter-near-guns kind, so I never talk to her about flying or any mission. But they are nice people."

 

"I see." They finished up more of the meal and Harm gazed at her. Beth had shed the oversized apron and was wearing a low cup sleeveless top that emphasised her small bosoms. Harm didn't really have a preference for the size of a woman's breast, though he thought Mac's voluptuous boobs were a little too much sometimes. It wasn't exactly the first time he had seen her out of uniform; there were parties on board the _Patrick Henry_ where everyone got to dress up but female sailors usually stuck together with female sailors. What else was she wearing?

 

"Harm? Harm Harm?" He drifted out of his reverie. "Oh, uh, sorry, what did you say?" Shit, she's gonna to scold me for...

 

"I asked more about your parents? Frank and Trish, right?" Harm had mentioned his parents' names to her briefly before.

 

"Uh," he said, taking a long sip of water not only for his cold but his to end his reverie. "Yeah, uh well, Frank passed away a few months ago. Mom has resettled in a smaller house and resting most of the time."

 

"I'm sorry Harm, she must be devastated to loose both husbands..."

 

"Well, after she found out my dad died in Russia, she had some sort of closure. Then she found out about my half brother..."

 

"Half brother? I always thought..."

 

Harm explained the situation to her, even though he knew his father’s death was still classified.

 

"Sergei? Wow. How is he?"

 

"That's the problem; I haven't heard from him since he married. I guess he's more Russian and a helicopter pilot than wanting to be with the Rabbs and in America.”

 

"Oh, I see. It’s just you mostly then..."

 

Harm nodded and they finished the meal. So, he's mostly by himself then, she mused. Mother living her days, half brother out of contact and divorced. Well, I lost my husband, Skates also remembered, nearly tearing up until she heard him sneezing and blowing his nose again. "Harm, your nose is acting up. Come, I'll make you some herbal tea."

 

"I hate..." but Harm's protests were silenced. Minutes later, a pot and cups were placed in front of him and must Harm's surprise, he rather enjoyed the taste of the tea and it did magic to his sinus.

 

"Want to watch a movie before bed? I’ve changed and decided to by a DVD and screen." Please, don't take it the wrong way.

 

"Unless you have a terrible selection, Captain," she laughed. They debated over Harm's movie collection and finally settled on an old American classic. She positioned herself a few inches apart from the blocked-nosed Captain and it was then Harm saw her full clothing. Beth had chosen simple purple slacks that reached down just before her ankles, exposing two inches of her legs. It was the first time he had ever seen his former RIO's feet as previously she had always worn flight boots or Navy issued heels while in his company. Not that he had a fetish for female feet. Still, Mac's were always overdone with multiple nail polish colours. Beth's nail polish on the other hand seemed to glow even though it was a plain beige colour.

 

Bogart, Rains' and Henreid's voices filled the living room so both of the fell silent as they watched the black and white film that everyone worldwide knew for decades after it was released. As Ingrid Bergman's character interacted with Bogart, Beth stole a couple of glances at the senior JAG officer who kindly offered his place for her to stay in. Was it fate that led her to be with him? From the very first time on the Seahawk where she survived the ramp strike—thanks to Harm, to the time she brought him the F-14 manuals, the patrolling the no-fly zone to...

 

On screen the action shifted to one of the best known line in the whole movie. Let's twist that around, Harm thought, sniffing. Of all the military offices in all the bases in the entire world, she walks into mine. But, the other voice reminded him, you couldn't manage your first marriage how can you a new relationship? The opposite voice told him, yes you can...

 

Beth stole yet another glance at the aviator-lawyer. He's lost so much, she thought. Other people would be reclusive by now, shrinking back. This guy is different. Would he like a new lover?

 

The outstanding motion picture soon neared its end and as another well known quote sounded, Harm stole one more look at the brunette. Here's looking at you kid, he thought silently. Yup, Beth's a kid. Mac was younger than him, but this girl's definitely much younger.

 

They switched to catch the news for another hour or so before Harm gave many stifled yawns. "You better head to bed now Harm to sleep off that cold."

 

"But I'm still..."

 

"Harmon Rabb, I said you may outrank me but I'm giving you good advice. Come on, off to bed now."

 

Harm wanted to say "you sound like my mother" but did not. "Uh, but I wanted to let you use the bed while I use the couch."

 

"Nope, you better take your usual. I can manage."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

It was final but the four stripe helped her settle the couch into a "sleepable" item. "Go on," she urged him, "get your rest. I'll see you in the morning."

 

"Good night Skates."

 

“ ‘Night Harm. Rest well.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Harm's Residence**

**Naples**

**0615 local The next day**

 

_"Harm, I'm not a strong swimmer!"_

_"Just remember your survival training!"_

_"We're going to get through this ok; I'll see you down there, you have my word on it, Skates!"_

_"You haven't let me down yet!"_

_Suddenly, a mass of water enveloped Harm. Swimming became more like kicking and flinging arms. As he was jolted by another rising wave, he noted another black figure being tossed around. The waves pushed him closer; it was Skates!_

_The waves tossed them close towards each other._

_"Har….." Skates tried to shout but was pushed down by another ferocious wave._

_"Ska…." He reached out and they hands locked together._

_"Hel…." She was pushed to the surface momentarily but again a body of water thrust her down. "Save me!" he heard here cry and tried to pull her towards him. The waves had different ideas and despite his muscular strength, he felt his grip being loosen._

_"Don't let go, don't let go…" suddenly another mighty wave separated them._

_"Skates! Skates! Skates!"_

 

Harm suddenly woke up in a sweat and with his eyes fuzzy, he noticed a shimmering figure around him. Who…what?

 

"Harm, are you ok? Sounds like you had some sort of nightmare." The distinctive accent of Elizabeth Hawkes broke the silence. His eyes cleared to notice her standing over his bedside, dressed in a white strapped nightgown with floral patterns around her bust area.

 

"Ah…" he still groaned as she passed him a cup of water. Sitting up slightly, he accepted it with a nod of thanks.

 

"You were shouting my call sign several times," she said, sitting down by his beside. My goodness, he thought, she looks like an angel...

 

"Was I?" Harm gulped down more of the water and said. "Sorry…"

 

"Nightmares do happen," Beth said and he was kind of glad she was dismissing it. It would have been very embarrassing to tell her his entire dream.

 

"How are you feeling today?"

 

"Umm…much better. I think the cold has passed away. Did you have a good sleep?"

 

"Better than the canned up bunks on a carrier." She over exaggerated her answer but the sofa bed/counch did feel quite comfy.

 

"Shit, 0625, late for my routine," Harm said, getting up and yanking off his T-shirt. Gosh, look at his muscles, she thought.

 

"Wait, what routine?"

 

"My early morning run before work," he called from the bathroom, with the sound of teeth being brushed.

 

"Harm!" Beth suddenly raised her voice. "You're just over a cold; you can't run."

 

Standing out of the bathroom doorway, he stood brushing his teeth and talked through it, "I sure can."

 

"The hell you can, sir. Unless you want to be in hospital for Christmas."

 

Harm returned to the sink and spat out the toothpaste. "Hey, Miss Hawkes, you are no doctor."

 

" _Commander Hawkes_. Ok, you can run, but you're not going to be alone."

 

"Hey…." But Beth had already left, her nightie-clad figure trailing away like an angel disappearing. Was it his lustful eyes or did he spy her beige panties beneath her night wear?

 

Minutes later, both JAG and former RIO/CO were dressed in jogging attire. "Take a slow one Harm, I'll follow suit. Please don't you over exert yourself."

 

Ten minutes and a few blocks later, both of them stopped at traffic lights before the Via Vittoria Colonna. "Well, the cold has definitely gone away," Harm breathed, eyeing the traffic lights.

 

"Yeah, well, take it slower will you?" Beth panted heavily. He again glanced her, noticing the dark outline of her sports bra over the greyish T-shirt she wore. Ok, it’s not like he hasn’t seen bra outlines before. But what was happening to him?

 

"This is my slow pace, hey lights are green," Harm finally replied and shot off. Shaking her head, the short Naval Aviator followed suit. This guy never sees the limits, she thought. Not that those have ever stopped him. They reached the Villa Comunale park which was nearby the waterfront. "Ready for a full circle of the park?" Harm asked, grinning.

 

"Half." Bloody hell, who is he, a marathon runner?

 

"I told you I'm over the cold."

 

"Prevention, Harm."

 

"Ok Doctor Hawkes, three quarters and if I fall flat, you can carry me to the hospital."

 

He's not pushing the limits, she thought, he's just one with a rulebook different from all of us. The Villa Comunale, however, was a refreshing place for an early morning run, with the trees still holding their greenery, even at the onset of winter. With not many other joggers at this hour, Beth somehow fixed her eyes on Harm's back as he jogged. Ok, she's had seen many muscular guys before and her dead husband was of course one of them. But Harm looked different because of his height and well his haircut. Goodness, Elizabeth, get your mind straight, a voice told her.

 

Just as he had stated, they covered what seemed like three quarters of the park and stopped to buy two bottles of mineral water from road side van—Beth was thankful that the van was there. "Well, Skates, how was that?"

 

"Much better than doing rounds around the flight deck or...ah...the ship's gym," she panted. Gee, I'm a Squadron CO and of less physical shape than this senior JAG who flies a desk?

 

"Come on, my dear Commander, it's literally a stroll in the park," Harm quipped, draining half of the bottle. He had jogged with Skates before when they served on the _Patrick Henry_ , but that was as a squadron together and the male pilots and RIOs were always somehow separated from the females. This was of much closer proximity and Harm found something tantalising about looking at the growing sweat stained outline of Skate's sport bra. Not that he had not jogged with other girlfriends or Mac before but there was something unique about...

 

"Harm? Harmon Rabb?" He thought the voice came from Beth but instead it was that of a blonde short haired girl hailing him across the street.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again to all for reviewed._

_Edited September/October 2015.Some fiction regarding Skates able to access all US Navy_

 

**Around the Villa Comunale, Naples, Italy**

**0730 local**

 

"Harm! Harmon Rabb!" the voiced continued to call. The rapid movement of the nearby traffic prevented Harm from getting an accurate view from where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, vehicles finally passed and he saw...

 

"Meg?! Meg Austin?!" The five foot eleven tall lady dressed in a business skirt, beige pantyhose, blouse and jacket ran across the street and ran into Harm, hugging him deeply.

 

"Oh my goodness?!" he said, half shocked and then. "What are you doing here in Naples?!"

 

"What are you doing here, Harm?" The Texan blonde asked back, giving him a light kiss on both cheeks.

 

"Ahem..." Skates interrupted, shifting her feet to move closer to the two who overpowered her by height.

 

"Ohm, um sorry," Harm realised. "Meg, this is Commander Elizabeth Hawkes, or Skates, my former RIO. She's now a squadron commander. Skates, this is uh..."

 

"Meg Austin, Harm was my former partner in JAG," she replied, extending her hand to the brunette. "It's just Miss Austin now, Harm. I reserved my commission when I reached Lieutenant Commander."

 

"Why? I always thought you were going for a career in JAG..."

 

"You remember I was also a computer geek and code breaker? Well, when I was stationed at the Naval Support Facility in Guam, I met a guy who worked on a joint civilian-PACOM project regarding satellite systems. He need military legal input but was also a code programmer. It was something so enticing and I eventually joined his firm, Star Tek Systems. I still offer legal advise to the company as well as others working on military soft and hardware. And uh, married him. I’m based here now working on a system that NATO may wish to purchase. So what's your story?"

 

Harm explained his shift from JAG HQ to US Naval Forces Europe. "Wow, that's really cool. I see you keeping as fit as ever Harm."

 

"Of course," Harm simply replied, though his eyes gave away his thoughts. Oh my gosh, first Skates reappears in my life now Meg, Meg who helped rescue me when I was imprisoned in China. Meg who was...

 

His thoughts were interrupted by another voice, this one calling Meg's name. "Oh crap, I got to meet up with my guy. I'll stop by your office, Harm; need to have a longer catch up. Nice meeting you after all this time. You too, Elizabeth." As fast as the short hair blonde appeared, Harm and Skates saw her cross the street again and Harm noticed her kiss a dark skinned man in sunglasses before a bus obscured the view.

 

"Well, Harm you’ve got to tell me more about Meg,” Skates commented.

 

“She’s a lovely old friend. My second partner and main partner for around a year after Lieutenant Pike. But that comes later. Let’s continue jogging," Harm replied, glancing at his watch.

 

Before the next hour, both of them completed a sizeable distance around the park and were back at his residence. The junior officer showered first, grateful for the liquid soap and shampoo that Harm provided. This was certainly miles away from her months of carrier-based showers. By the time both had clean up, Harm had dished out some Italian brand Muesli and fresh bread rolls with Irish jam and marmalade. "Sorry, I know you might want some meat after that workout. But..."

 

"It's ok Harm, nothing wrong with a vegan or vegetarian style breakfast," Skates replied, accepting the huge bowl of Muesli and spreading a thick portion of the jam. Just as long as I get to eat with you, she thought silently. Wait a minute, what am I thinking?

 

Halfway through breakfast, Harm suddenly looked at the clock. "Oh double crap, I need to be at the office early today. Listen Skates, could you kindly do the washing up for me?"

 

"No problem."

 

"Great, you're a life saviour. Look, here's my direct office number," he said, scribbling down a number. "and feel free to use the rest of the house. Here's the log in ID and password for the desktop computer there, the same password should allow you to use the . I'll come back for dinner ok? See you."

 

Skates suddenly reached forward and gave the lawyer a small hug. Nodding in return and slightly blushing, Harm left.

 

Alone in his residence, Skates’s mind wondered back to the meeting earlier as she did the dishes. Harm’s first partner, Lieutenant Pike. He had mentioned her briefly during his tour of duty on the Patrick Henry. But now came this Lieutenant, no Naval Reservist Meg Austin. So calculating back, she came just before that bitchy Major-then-Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. But who’s this Meg Austin?

 

After finishing up the dishes, Skates logged onto to Harm’s home computer and accessed the person’s records intranet—as a CO, she had some limited access to US Navy personnel records. Nope, can’t find a Megan Austin there. Well, there’s the search engines. Ah ha, she thought. Megan Louisa Austin, Born in Texas, MS in computer engineering, Law Degree. That’s a really clever lady. Junior Jag officer at JAG Headquarters, moved to JAG Defense Service West, promoted to O-3 the same year. Posted to US Pacific Command, then US Pacific Fleet. Hmm...promoted to Lieutenant Commander and posted to Guam to head up legal services for personnel there. Reserved her commission within a year, now Senior Manager, Star Tek Systems. So her story shows a girl full of brains. But more importantly, what does she know about Harm?  

 

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all who reviewed chapter 7, it’s edited._

_Edited October/November 2015._

 

**Conference Room**

**United States Naval Forces Europe/United States Sixth Fleet**

**Naples, Italy**

**1030 local**

 

“Sir, that’s the limit of our ROE. Any more beyond that we risk break the Law of the Sea and possible angering our North African allies,” Harm reemphasised the gist of his presentation to Admiral Thomas Star, the commander of US Naval Forces Europe and dual-hatted as Commander of Allied Joint Forces. He was joined by Vice Admiral Rob Quinn, Commander US Sixth Fleet and Deputy Commander, US Naval Forces Europe. The fourth member in the conference room was a Lieutenant on Star’s staff.

 

“It’s quite obvious that our Battle Group Commanders and Ship Captains would disagree, Harm,” Quinn whined. Great, now there’s two similar voices in the room, he thought.

 

“Sir, boarding teams have quite a sizeable amount of latitude already under this new ROE. Pacific Fleet is already trying it out with recorded success,” Harm said, wishing once again he was back in a JAGMAN investigation or the courtroom. Formulation of naval ROE for the Sixth Fleet and the US Navy in European and now African waters was like talking to a dead wall.

 

“Very nice Christmas present your sending the sailors, Harm,” Star continued to argue.

 

Harm waited for another criticism but only saw the two Admirals and the junior officer pack up their papers. “We’ll see how it works out. For the moment,” Star concluded the meeting. Holding his breath until both men exited the conference room, Harm wiped the sweat on his hands. Bloody hell, this is can’t be all the work a legal O-6 has to do!

 

“Terrible pre-Christmas present you’re getting eh?” Harm’s head snapped up in surprise as Meg walked into the room. She was wearing the same outfit as a few hours before, but with taller heels so much that she was only two inches shorter than Harm’s massive height.

 

“Meg?! Wait a minute, you’re wearing an all access NATO JFC Naples and US Navy ID card?!” Harm exclaimed.

 

“Perks of the job; I’m working with your command on upgrading its reconnaissance satellite systems. Now, close your mouth, sailor. Just wondering if you have time for a longer catch up?”

 

Harm recovered from his shock and glanced at his Rolodex, finally figured his next meeting could wait. He led Meg out of the conference room, stopping by his Yeoman’s desk to shift his schedule. “Coffee lounge ok with you? I can’t get out of the office.”

 

“Well that’s not as scenic as the Villa Comunale, but it’ll do,” Meg replied, smiling.

Their coffees in hand, Meg suddenly lunched out and lightly smacked him on the face.

 

“What the heck was that for?” He exclaimed, not expecting that from an old friend.

 

“That was for not keeping in contact over nine plus years, _sir_ ,” she changed her tone to an annoyed and angry one.

 

“Meg?! Come on, I’ve been sending you Christmas cards and...”

 

“The first two were to the correct address while the remainder were to outdated post boxes, Mister!”

 

“Meg...”

 

“Joking, Harm! But that’s so typical of you. You haven’t change since the time we meet on that helicopter and the _Tigershark_.” Smiling, Harm remarked, “We had a wild time together.” Both former partners then took a deep walk down memory lane, from the _Tigershark_ incident to their escape from Iraq to the computer controlling and near North Korean capture on the USS _Daniel Boone_. Once again Harm felt a warm glow inside, recounting his days with yet another intelligent and beautiful female partner. If only Meg had stayed a little while longer at JAG HQ...

 

“That was really fantastic teamwork then: you, me, and Kate,” Harm commented, still thinking about his younger days.

 

“Speaking of Kate, have you heard from her?”

 

“Um...” Harm recounted the story of Kate’s return to JAG HQ and her involvement in the sexual harassment case of Rear Admiral Curt Hollenbeck. “She left JAG HQ afterwards, both adversely affected by the whole trial and her stating trying not to penetrate my um, social circle. Last scuttlebutt I heard, Kate’s now a civilian attorney in Washington State but had some bad luck.”

 

“Oh,” Meg said with a dejected look, stirring her coffee. “I do remember she had a relationship with that, what’s his name, Commander Brockman. The adverse results of such flings. Anyway, what do you mean by your ‘social circle’?”

 

Harm explained his past relationship with Renee and then told Meg about Mac. “Oh yes, I’ve heard about Mac; they did tell me who was going to be your next partner before I left JAG HQ. She’s so resembles that officer, Lieutenant Schonke, we investigated? What happened afterwards Harm?”

 

Touching on a little painful memory, Harm recounted one of the final cases he and Meg worked on, how NCIS erroneously and stupidly arrested him for Diana’s murder, and how two years later he discovered how the murder was actually the XO Commander Holbarth. “Yes, Mac looked so much like Diana that when she borrowed one of my colleagues navy whites—her clothes were drenched—she scared Holbarth so much that he fell backwards from the pier side into the waters below.”

 

“Ouch,” Meg replied. “So where’s Mac now?”

 

 “We, were big opposites but oer ten years, we became such close friends that we were inseparable across our nine years or so. We eventually married but just divorced recently.” “Ouch, Harm,” Meg said, reaching across the table to pat his hand. “But I see you’ve got another new pretty female companion.”

 

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

_Edited February 2016._

**Harm’s residence**

**The same time**

 

Skates had changed to jeans and a long sleeved shirt after Harm had left for work. Looking through the clothes she had in her bags, she realised that she had not washed some of them since the liberty and now extended stay. Looking around, she spied the washing machine in the house. It looked similar to American ones and definitely more complex than those on the aircraft carrier which she called home for nearly half a year. Even with the Italian instructions and symbols on the dials, she easily figured it out and soon placed her load in it. Ok, that’s done. Let’s go exploring around, she thought, though knowing that would mean poking around Harm’s stuff without asking. Going back to the shelf with the array of photos, she eased open the first drawer. Inside was a box with scattered letters and printed photos. One of them immediately struck her eye as it looked like a postcard with Mac’s—the bitchy Lieutenant Colonel’s—face on it. Hmm, it does look like Mac. Wait a minute, she saw the scribbled signature of “Diane” over the top. Turning it, she read:

 

“ _Harm, hope the carrier life is going swell! Mine is going great, but I am always ship bound while you’re up in the air. Hope to meet up soon! Happy flying and best wishes, Diane_ ”

 

Diane?! Was she a twin sister of the Colonel? The woman in the picture looked like the Colonel while wearing only Navy Lieutenant bars. Or maybe she’s a ex-girlfriend who looks like the Colonel. Skates then spied another folded paper. She read silently:

 

_Harm, I left a message on your machine today, but then I thought you’ve probably moved on and might not want to call me back so I’m sending you this note. Even after I left, I had to admit I remain in conflict about you until this morning. I woke up with a sense that our relationship was not a lost opportunity like I thought but a gift. I’m a better person for having known you and I hope you feel the same about me. I’ve been seeing somebody but feel the need to be by myself sometimes, which is a good thing. I don’t know what choices you’ve made but I can only hope you’re embracing then always. My best wishes, always, love Jordan._

 

Jordan?! A new girl...no wasn’t it Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker, the doctor friend Harm talked about when he first joined her aboard the _Patrick Henry_. Skates remembered her face hen she was in JAG HQ passing him the F-14 manuals. But didn’t he break up with her or something? Why does he keep this letter? Skates sifted through the other papers but found nothing that Harm kept that reflected any relating from his recently divorced wife. That’s highly plausible, he wants to forget Mac. But remembers this Diane...

 

**United States Naval Forces Europe/United States Sixth Fleet**

**Base Cafe**

**The same time**

 

“Meg, Skates, Elizabeth is just a former colleague, friend and great RIO.”

 

“Hold on, hold on, how did you ever return to being a Naval Aviator?”

 

Harm gave a detailed explanation, including how he first met Skates. “Ok, Mister, you really went to live you ultimately dream,” Meg theorised, draining more of her coffee. “But just a friend now?” she repeated herself.

 

“Why do you ask that?” Harm replied, keeping his blank face that helped him win poker.

 

“Because of how your body language when I saw you with her this morning. And the way she was glancing at you.”

 

“How...” Harm was not able to complete his reply as he saw his PA entering the cafe and clearing his throat. “Meg, I have to return to work now. Let’s catch again? Will you continue to be working at this base?”

 

Meg replied and passed him her business card and he produced his. Both former partners walked out and with a cheerful wave, Harm returned to the dreary business of US Naval Forces Europe/US Navy Sixth Fleet but Meg’s words kept spinning through his mind. Did he really see something in Skates?

 

**Back at Harm’s Residence**

 

Beth finished her “investigation” of Harm’s drawer and the surrounding room. So, he failed to keep any pictures, printed or written letters from Colonel or ex-Colonel MacKenzie, despite having married her for around a year. Did he really detest her so much to remove all traces of presence from his residence? Not even a single note or gift? So, well, that doesn’t mean he does have any lingering thoughts for her, one voice informed Elizabeth. Another voice told her to wait and see. It’s so strange that two of them, former partnters who no longer had their spouses met at this time of the year, a season of hope and giving....

 

**Later that evening...**

 

“Skates, I’m back,” Harm called, pushing twisting his lock with a bag filled right hand and multiple bags in the other. “Hi, Harm,” she gave a cheery tone, “How was your day?”

 

“Long and strewn with gaping potholes,” he replied, strolling across to release the load from his hands. “Yours?”

 

“Oh, nothing much,” she lied, definitely not wanting him to know her snooping, lest he immediately booted her out of his place. “What’s all this?”

 

“Well, since you cooked yesterday, I thought maybe it’s my turn. I’ve bought chicken, vegetables...”

 

“Chicken?! But you’re a...”

 

“I may avoid meat Commander,” he reverted to her rank, “that doesn’t mean I don’t want to try cooking it.”

 

“O..okay,” replied. “I await your master dish,” she joked. “By the way, I hope you don’t mind I used your washing machine.”

 

“Ah...not at all. Reminds me that I’ve to put some of my some of mine in too,” he replied. Grabbing his laundry basket, Harm headed over to the open machine. His Naval Aviator eyes however spotted something still lodged inside. “Skates,” he said, holding up the item, “is this yours?”

 

To Be Continued...

 

_What piece of her laundry did Beth/Skates accidentally leave inside? First guess, get a virtual handshake from me._

             

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Updated August 2016_

_And the winner is angelscatie for guessing right (well he gave two answers). Virtual handshake! (I can’t send anything else!)_

_A rather short chapter._

_Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!_

**Harm’s Residence**

**Naples, Italy**

 

“Oh my goodness!” Skate’s hands shot up to her mouth as she saw the piece of clothing Harm was holding up. “I…I can’t believe that I forgot to...”

 

“Forgot ok, but you wear Winnie the Pooh panties?” Harm replied, with an incredulous but slightly teasing tone.

 

The petite former RIO and now CO turned crimson red with embarrassment and stared Harm for a few seconds before spluttering, “O...K, can you give it back?”

 

“Can you _please_ give my Winnie the Pooh undies back?” Harm corrected. “Don’t you know under Article 3501.100, you’re not allowed to wear coloured or fanciful undergarments, especially with your summer uniform or full dress whites?”

 

“Harm! It’s winter right now and that’s something personal! Give it back to me!” She wanted to use the correct name for the item but was still red with embarrassment and now slightly shivering.

 

“Uh...uh...” Harm raised the underwear above his head and the short female officer definitely could not reach for it. “Harmon Rabb! You’re a perv...”

 

“Commander Hawkes, watch your mouth! Ok, here you go,” he dropped the panties into her hands. “But tell me why you have this...”

 

“Grr....” The three bar officer grunted, then still slightly embarrassed, she explained, “my girl friend gave it to me during a surprise birthday party, ok? And for the record, Article 3501.100 does not stop me from owning these sort of undies. I do not wear it with any of my service uniforms, flight suits or any Navy uniform. Now,” she continued, folding the undergarment with her hands, “go wash your hands and prepare dinner, Captain Chef; I’m starving.”

 

“Yes...Winnie the Pooh,” Harm muttered, making sure his guest did not hear that. Ok, he thought, every one has some little secret. But he clearly didn’t expect his former RIO and closest carrier-based friend to wear underwear with a children character. As Harm washed and prepared to cook, he felt his penis stiffen. Oh my gosh, I’m getting an erection over Skates and her underwear?!

 

To Be Continued.       


	11. Chapter 11

The Winnie the Pooh undie episode behind him and hands washed, Harm turn towards dinner. It wasn’t the first time he tried to cook meat, however, since it was his best aviator friend, he didn’t want to mess it up. The problem was that he had no recipe book and had to remember this simply oven-baked chicken wings recipe. Hmmm…what temperature to set the oven at? He finally decided and after coating the chicken drumsticks in some Italian marinade, they were in and he placed the potatoes to boil and prepared the salad dressing.

 

“So, oh, what went wrong at work, Harm?” she asked, hoping to be able to relate to him and get to know his JAG work even better. The most she got to learn about it was during her court martial which he worked so hard to defend and finally get her fully acquitted.

 

“It was just getting the messages of my ROE across my superiors,” he remarked as she settled next to him. He related the account to her but stopped after that. “Did you meet up with her, what’s her name, Meg as she mentioned?”

 

Harm was jolted once again. Why did... “Um yeah...”

 

“Ok, how is she? I’ve never heard about her from you.”

 

Now, was that true? Yeah, he had refrained from talking about his JAG life when he was a Naval Aviator, lest there would be more teasing from younger hot-shots like Buxton. “Um, she was my second colleague at Jag. Quite a while ago.”

 

“Second? I thought the Colonel was...” He told her about Andrea Parker. “I never knew you had so many JAG partners.”

 

“Only three,” Harm corrected then told her a brief summary of Meg. “Sounds like she was a really trusted friend.”

 

To be really continued.  


	12. Chapter 12

**The next day, Wednesday, Harm’s Residence:**

 

_“Sir, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, sir, CAG asked me to give you these.” I suddenly stopped short and stared at the more than six foot tall JAG in front of me. Good gosh, he was unlike any of the men, junior, enlisted or senior, that I’ve ever come across. His well muscular built, simply styled brown hair, cheekbones…_

_“I’m Major MacKenzie, JAG Corps,” the female marine next to him began. I  didn’t respond as I still fixed my eyes on the tall hunk next to her. “Lieutenant?” “Lieutenant?”_

 

Skates woke up with a sudden start. What of earth? Oh a dream…wait that was the first time she met Harm, back on the USS Seahawk. That false sexual harassment scandal, where she was  nearly killed by the bitch Marilyn Isaaks. Gosh, that was nine years or so ago. But wait, that wasn’t how it happened...

 

Wait, what’s the damp spot between my legs?! She thought. Did I...she quickly sat up from the comfy large bed—Harm insisted she take the bed this  time—but no it wasn’t. Instead it was, Oh My Gosh?! She had orgasmed! Elizabeth Hawkes, Commander and CO, USN had actually orgasmed while dreaming about Harmon Rabb! On his bed. She quickly got out of bed and checking that the door was closed, she removed her damp underwear and tossed it in the pile of dirty clothes. Just in time, as Harm knocking and early morning call came.

 

They did a morning run again and she managed to keep up with his pace this time. Showered and changed, she waited as he stirred the huge pot filled with the Rabb’s special oatmeal. “So what’s on your agenda today?” he asked her.

 

“I’ll probably go check with the carrier guys about my transportation back home,” she said, stirring the large cup of Latte. Harm’s coffee cup size was extra large and that sufficient to inject her with her daily dose of caffeine. A far cry from the Navy issue mugs which she was used to the years.

 

“Oh, yeah forgot about it. Hope they get you home for Christmas early. I got my flight booked but definitely its a nightmare with late bookings here. Where is home actually?”

 

“Marlyand, the Bethesda area. Darn hope they do get something sorted out. Great oatmeal.”

 

Breakfast over, Harm gave her a quick peck on the cheek and again she was alone. She changed back to her dress blues plus skin tone pantyhose. The Italian winter didn’t seem that threatening so she walked. Twenty minutes later, she was given a blank reply. “Sorry Commander, we haven’t got any info yet,” the Chief Warrant Officer 4 responded. “We’ll keep you informed ASAP.” Boo, she thought.

 

Exiting the building, she spied another nearby cafe and swore later it was a fate that led her collide straight into the 5’11 tall blonde. “Excus...oh hi,” she said to Meg Austin, Lieutenant Commander, USNR.

 

“Hello...Elizabeth right? What are you doing here?” After an exchange of words, both women agreed to grab a drink: plain water for the young O-5 while an Espresso and a Walnut loaf for the reservist. Skates let Meg Austin fire the first question. “So you were Harm’s RIO? He never mentioned to me after I left that he switched designations?”

 

“Uh huh,” Elizabeth Hawkes said. She recounted the story of the summer of 1999, when Harm reported to NAS Oceana and by good fortune became her F-14 driver. She told of the posting to the USS Patrick Henry, Harm getting teased because of his age and given the call sign “Pappy”. Then the No-Fly Zone patrols, the bird-strike, X-Man’s arrogance and shooting of the Russian armoured vehicles. X-Man’s trial, Harm’s valiant defence and finally X-Man’s FNAEB. Then she told about her panic attacks and how Harm had consoled her and gave her mental strength. The she detailed the fanciful Pardo’s Push which Harm made and how his actions inspired her to keep on flying.

 

“This is all so typical Harm. The Harmon Rabb I knew.” Meg then told her side of the story. Her very first case with Harm where he at first doubted her skills and worried that her claustrophobia would affect her performance. Meg detailed most of the cases that she was involved with Harm from the ex-Marine General’s son to the ARES malfunction in the Pacific. Meg was about to detail that mission when Skates interrupted. “Uh Megan...”

 

“Meg. Easier for people and friends. You’re Beth or Liz?”

 

“Either, though I prefer Beth. Or call me Skates. Urm, I was wondering, how is Harm like, I mean beyond office work?”

 

“Oh, he’s beyond that of a gentleman. He’ll always go beyond the edge to care for you. When I was shot by that Russian Assassin he spent day and night tracking down that evil guy down to his death. When I was captured by that rebellious gunnery sergeant, cuffed and gagged, I heard he rapidly disobeyed a senior officer’s orders in order to find me. And the so-called alien-occupied Naval Air Station, he hatched an ingenious plan to rescue me. Harm has his ways. But we had a great interaction inside the office.”

 

“Did he..urm ever take you out?”

 

“Several times but those were normal events. Why?”

 

“I...was just wondering. Uh...” How do I say this?

 

“Skates, any friend, especially one who flew with Harm and help him live his dream is a friend of mine. What are you asking”

“Did Harm ever ask you out on date?”

 

“Well, the simple answer is no. Not so much because it would have broken fraternisation rules, but more because I thing we saw each other as a sort of brother-sister kind of relationship...big brother always looking out for me. And well, always rescuing me. I was the classic damsel in distress, haha. He had two girls on his mind then, one a certain Maria Elena Carmelita Morena Gutierrez and then uh his colleague before me, Caitlin Pike. You wanna date Harm?” She reverted to her old Texan accent.

 

Skates drew berry red in her face. “Uh....” Damnit, the cat is out of the bag! But Harm had so many girlfriends before... “I...kinda of sensed it when I first met both of you in the park.”

 

“Meg, please keep it under wraps. Well, Harm...Harm to me he’s also an older brother. And another saviour: saving me from parachuting into a carrier’s screws and from panic attacks. But,” she detailed her previous marriage. “I don’t know, is he a guy that would...”

 

“Skates, Liz, Harm find who is best for him. Well often he makes mistakes but he’s a true knight, in well shiny aviator’s wings. He’ll find his way.” Draining her coffee, she got up. “I’ve a meeting. Catch you later. Don’t worry, you secret is safe with me.”

 

**Towards the evening, Harm’s office**

 

Harm sighed and closed his email inbox. It wasn’t such a busy day compared to the previous two days but what was on his mind was nor work but a certain five foot three brunette whom he invited to move in with him. Skates, Skates Skates, of all the ports in US Navy world, you had to drop into mine. Why? Damnit, why you after all these years, after that short CAP over the Superbowl? And why were you so blessed so blessed to gain three stripes and convert from NFO to Naval Aviator?

 

Harm lost himself into his thoughts over her even as he walked out of his office, started his car and speed through the Italian streets. Finally, turning the key, he saw her dressed back in civilian clothes readying the table. “Hi Harm, hope your day was well. I think it’s my turn to cook? Anything you fancy?”

 

“Harm, what’s wrong?”

 

“Skates...” he began standing in front of her. “Can I be frank with you?”

 

“Of course. What’s up?”

 

“Er, I would like...”

 

“You want me to move out? I understand; I’ll get packed right away.”

 

“No, no Skates, it just...that... When I first met you back in Antonio’s cafe it was like the clock has spun all around again. The Seahawk, the F-14 manuals you gave me, the flights over Kosovo, Boomer’s crash and your silly trial, and the CAP over the Superbowl...”

 

She walked up to him and looked directly into his eyes. “Captain Harmon Rabb, what are you saying?”

 

“Commander Elizabeth Hawkes, woul..d you like to go out on a date?”      

 

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews…let’s see if a date blossoms so easily..._

 

Oh Shit, Harm thought, what the heck did just say?!! He tensed up, waiting for the cry of “Red Light, Captain,” or something worse...

 

They both stood there stock still for at least five seconds before Skate broke the silence. “We can go out. Why not the same restaurant we ate at the first evening we met?” Harm at first did not respond. “Harm? Harmon Rabb?”

 

“Huh?” He snapped out as if initially paralysed.

 

“I said, we could go out. That restaurant we went to...”

 

“Oh, ok, I’ll call ahead,” he responded finally, thankful his question did not bring a feminine wrath on him.

 

Skates immediately left to change. The events of the day seemed to piece a jigsaw puzzle piece and Harm’s question was like an indication where to place it. But she wanted to know much more first before giving a final answer. She stripped on her clothes and starred at the mirror. Harm may not just look at her physical beauty, but then again, she liked to dress. Let’s see, what do I have? Despite being a naval aviator often stuck in a flight suit, she did managed to have a couple of un-creased dresses. She picked a silvery cyan coloured one up. Ah, tube top like. She clearly wasn’t a gal with a cleavage but this was a pricy dress she picked out during a port visit to Hong Kong. Exchanging her bra for one of her few strapless ones, she then proceeded to comb her hair.

 

It was less than ten minutes later when Harm knocked. Again both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Harm broke the silence this time. “You...look...stunning,” he said, hoping again that there wont be an adverse reaction. “Thanks, restaurant booking alright?”

 

“Uh...they said there may be a short wait but definitely a table,” he replied. That was the truth.

 

“Ok, let’s go.” Slipping into the only pair of heels she could bring in her bags, she rose form a rather short five three to a taller five six. It was then she noticed what the Captain was wearing. It was a light maroon shirt over a light grayish jacket. Given the chill of the evening, He also donned a loat coat; Skates herself had a cardigan which she used for all her formal wear.

 

The weather outside was even milder than expected so both of them opted to walk. As she did so, Skates mentally ran through the questions she was going to ask him. And her tone; she definitely did not want it to be an interrogation. Well, Harm could probably take it given his strong legal background. On Harm side, he was wondering whether his mouth was moving faster than his brain. Should I have not waited another day or so before asking her out? What’s she going to grill me about?

 

“Signor Rabb, yes we do have a table, unfortunately, no extra chair. Would you and your Signora be willing to site side by side?” Harm glanced at Skates, finding this the most unusual seating a restaurant would offer. The younger and junior officer nodded. Part of her was screaming for food, part of her wanted to get her curiosity settled.

 

They were seated just inches apart but with enough space for them not to bump their arms when holding their cutlery. The menu wasn’t just American-centred to night. The young O-5 selected rabbit rillettes for her starter and a pan-fried grey mullet for her main. Harm went for a Greek salad followed by a mixed wild mushroom main course. Both chose simple wines to accompany their dishes. As soon as they finished ordering, Skates turned to the tall Captain and asked, “So, tell me about the former girlfriends you had?” For some strange reason, the last verse of “Unchained Melody” was being played in the background.

 

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Harm started at his unbuttered bread roll then cleared his throat. “Where do you want me to start from?”

 

“The beginning, if you would please”, she gave a reply with a neutral tone, as she sipped a glass of sparkling water. Better hold off the alcohol first…

 

“Well, there were a couple of flings in high school, but nothing permanents. Then at the Naval Academy, there was Diane. Diane Schonke. She was really….”

 

“Looking a Colonel MacKenzie look-alike?”

 

“How do you know that?” He exclaimed, nearly knocking over his drink.

 

“I…uh looked inside your drawer…I’m so sorry I didn’t ask you; I was just cur…”

 

“It’s alright; I would have probably been just as sneaky too. Yes Diane was such as great friend we could click together over so many issues. But, her parents were so against her from even entering the military that they stepped in between us many times. But Diane kept in touch, through my early flying career, through my transfer of designation to JAG and then the notes stopped and then…” Harm coughed a bit as he recollected the investigation of Diane’s death.

 

“Uh…we can skip this if you want…” Skates always hated stories that stirred up emotions.

 

“Nah…anyway…between Diane’s death came the wife of the Ambassador of Thailand but that  was not to be since she was suspected of murder and nearly knocked me out. Then there was the wife of a great naval aviator friend, Annie Pendry. But that didn’t work out since she hated me for influencing her son to be adventurous and aiming to join the navy to be a pilot. After a year or a bit more came this Navy psychiatrist Jordan Parker. She was great in terms of understanding emotions, but not ambitions. You remember when you came to pass me the manuals that summer? She was the one who appeared outside my office. Once I told her I was returning to flaying, she thought I was dumping her for an airplane. Which was not the case but she dumped me. Even when I returned to JAG, she gave me the cold shoulder and moved to Spain. Then a year or so later, she was murdered.”

 

Just then, their starters arrived. “Signor, Signora any extra black pepper?” Harm accepted some then both started to eat. “Where was I? Oh yes no more Jordan. Before Jordan’s long departure, came this new reporter Renee. Met her through an advert for Navy careers. But we never really clicked. Even the rest of the JAG office noticed. After our terrible storm ride, she dumped me for her former boyfriend. Just as well. Afterwards, I wasn’t really interested but some how my friendship with Mac grew. We didn’t exactly date though. Then there was Catherine Gale, a CIA lawyer who asked me to pretend to be her fiancé in front of her dying mom. Eventually it was a short relationship though. Then finally, Mac and I decided that we were for each other and got engaged. Well, guess it didn’t work out in the end.”

Skates was about to eat a piece of the rabbit rillettes when she paused to absorb of of what he just said in. “So, that’s quite a number of girlfriends. Why then me?”

 

Ok great thrown to the deep end. You started it, Harm. Dropping his cutlery on his plate, her turned and looked directly to Commander Elizabeth Hawkes, RIO now aviator, USN. “Because...I need a girl who really understands me. Understands me at my job, my ambitions, my character...”

 

“Uh, I’m not sure I can click with legal stuff. It’s nice knowing your progressing in JAG and you can be a JAG and an aviator, but I’m just not cut out for legal jargon.” Uh, don’t let this dissuade him...

 

“You do Skates, uh Beth. You were quite interested when I was Wing legal officer and even when you were on that unjust trial of yours. You really were so curious and even helped me back on the Patrick Henry.” Shit, it’s a rejection.

 

“Well, yeah,” she conceded. “But that was so long ago.” Just then, a rock song came on. Harm immediately recognised it as Toto’s “Till the End”.

 

_I know what's on your mind_

_Let's lay it on the line_

_All the things were missin'_

_Look I just came back to town_

_Drink that green dragon down_

_It's time for me talk and you to listen_

_I know my heart, I know it well_

_Bet your analyst forgot to ask that question_

_We're at the start and time will tell_

  

“Well, you do understand many of my interests, unlike many other girls. Plus you really are one of those who can relate to my whims and fancies. The song continued to play in the background...

 

_Till the end_

_Your name will touch my lips like prayin'_

_Till the end_

_I'll be the keeper of the words your heart is sayin'_

_Till the end_

_You and I will learn a language new and unspoken_

_Till the end_

_We'll be the ones who hold the key to a lock that's open_

 

This is harder to argue than any life or death penalty court martial, Harm thought, as Skates finished up her rabbit starter. “I’m not sure...uh if I know everything you like and dislike Harm. Let me see flying definitely, law and uh Porsche...”

 

“Corvettes,” Harm laughed and his hands reaching out to pat her bare shoulder. Usually, she would object to such moves by men on outings but this was different. “Let me see if I remember yours. Electronic gadgets, spy novels and action movies?”

 

“Adventure; action movies are too fast pasted me,” she smiled back. Both of them were two magnets trying to reconnect. Just then, the Maitre d’ arrived to collect their plates. “Everything satisfactory  Signor, Signora?” They answered affirmative and felt silent as he cleared their dishes. The song in the background changed to Lionel Ritchie’s “Hello”.

 

 _I've been alone with you inside my mind_  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips, a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can  see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
My arms are open wide  
Cos you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you

She restarted the conversation. “Maybe it’s your turn to ask me big question now.”

 

“What...what was your husband like? He was a working in SEC NAV’s office and then as a PAO right?”

 

“No,” she twirled her glass. “There were two of them. The first was the one I talked about back in 1999,we never married in the end. The lengthy Kosovo/Balkans tour, plus other flight ops kept us apart from any wedding preparations. So he gave an ultimatum and I choose the carrier life instead. Wasn’t really my type anyway. Later on came the other, Peter. He was quick with his charms and matches some of my interests. I also thought it would be glamorous to marry someone working in the Pentagon. I could then interact with lots of high ranking people. It was a marriage again separated by work and commitments and then and...” She stopped recollecting the news of his death.

 

“I’m...sorry for bringing it up again Skates,” Harm replied. Their mains finally arrived and Harm was enticed by the tantalising smell of her dish and wondered if her should break his ritual of not eating meat at all. He passed his napkin over to her to wipe her eyes. “No, no, it’s so silly, me an O-5 in the Navy, tearing up over one little issue. I guess I can get really emotional ”

 

“I..I mean bring up the great time you had with him. Skates, I’m a fool to ask you to be my girl so suddenly after you lost husband. After all you been through I don’t think...”

 

“Harm....”

 

“It’s any right of me to ask you to be my girl. Especially being a guy who had so many girls and couldn’t manage  his last wife...”

 

“Harm...”

 

“It’s so silly of me to even...”

 

Elizabeth Hawkes moved closer and with her two hands, she yanked Harm’s head and planted a deep kiss for about five seconds directly on his lips. “I love you,” she breathed. Nearby, one of the waiters muttered, “Amori.”

 

Harm’s eyes nearly popped open and before he could say anything she shifted even closer. “I’ve always been thinking about you Harm. From the day you came aboard the Seahawk for that crappy investigation. Then that horrible moment where I could nearly have drowned had you not raced to catch my parachute. So that Spring of 1999 when I heard you were changing your designation to Naval Aviator, I almost broke regulations to find those three flight manuals and nearly broke traffic regulations to reach JAG HQ then. [1] When you got posted to be my pilot, I was really elated but had to hide my feelings, less the whole Squadron knew. You were such a great help then, especially coaxing me through my panic attacks. When you had to return to JAG I secretly wept, I just couldn’t hold it back then. I really had, no have feelings for you Harm. I just can’t hold it back any more.”

 

Harm’s eyes blinked rapidly and then returned the kiss on her lips. “Thanks Skates. I’ve also been thinking about you too all these years, especially after our flight over the Superbowl. There was Mac, Colonel MacKenzie then, like a wall but you were constantly on my mind. I know its funny Skates; but your port visit and now lengthen stay is like fate drawing us to be together.”

 

“Let’s finish our food; it’s getting cold,” she remarked, displaying her signature smile again. As they did, the music switched to a 1980s song, “Room in your heart”.

 

 _The door is open wide, is anybody there?_  
I know this must be the room in your heart  
I really don't know why but it's so easy to breathe  
I know this must be the room in your heart

 __  
I can feel it, I can feel it  
I can feel the love that's surrounding me coming out of you  
I can feel it

They finished their mains in military timing and Harm queried her about having dessert. “Nah, I’m rather full.” Just then, the maitre d’ came over and delivered a medium sized tiramisu on their table. “We didn’t order this,” Captain Rabb protested.

 

“Signor Rabb, no, it’s compliments of the lady and her gentleman over there,” he replied, settling only one spoon down. Both of them turned in surprise to see none other than Meg Austin and dark  hair guy waving at them. “Hi you two,” Meg said, sauntering over. She was in a red strapped dressed dress which only reached down below her waist. “I see it finally came true; you’re on a date,” she said, addressing Skates.

 

“Did you set this up?” Harm turned to his new found girlfriend. Skates gave a look of no-knowledge then both ladies finally revealed their girl-to-girl talk earlier in the day. “I didn’t know you two would be here but once I saw you two and the kiss, I couldn’t resist ordering that. Hope you don’t mind Harm.”

 

“Meg Austin, you were always a cheeky gal!” he burst out, standing up and giving her a peck on the cheek. “I’m sorry you are?”

 

Meg introduced her husband, Joshua as a defence systems engineer and then they left the new found couple to their tiramisu. Despite her claim of being full, Skates had a good portion of the dessert, and the single spoon made them spoon feed each other. Finally full, both  of them gave a parting comment to Meg and  Joshua and took a walk back.

 

“That was a fabulous evening Harm,” Elizabeth Hawkes said, kicking off her heels. Shrinking back to her normal height, she literally jumped to kiss him. “Gosh, it’s late,” he remarked, “You take the bed tonight.”

 

“Uh-uh, I had it last night, you take it.”

 

“Skates, it’s for you. I wouldn’t dare let my new girlfriend get a rough sleep.”

 

“Harm, you’re the one who has to work here; you take it.”

 

“Skates... uh why don’t we share it then?” Oh crap, I hope that didn’t mean to sleep and have...

 

Minutes later, both of them were in their night clothes, Skates in her translucent nightgown again. “Uh Harm, I have some rules.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It’s fine to be together in bed but uh I don’t want you know sex or unwanted sex so uh would you mind if we slept with our backs facing each other?”

 

He didn’t really plan on any sexual moves, especially on this glorious night.

 

“Thank you Harmon Rabb, I love you,” as the lights turned off she gave him another full lip-to-lip kiss.

 

To be Continued.

 

[1] This may or may not link to my other two stories, “Farewell” and “Skates and Jordan: Clash of the two gals”. It’s up to you dear reader, to think if they match.


	15. Chapter 15

 

_I’ve edited the end of the previous chapter, based on reviews by[byrhthelm](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2883323/byrhthelm) and DorothyOz._

 

Harm woke up, feeling some appendage wrapping around her left arm and left leg. Snak...no Skates! She had curled up and wrapped herself all around him. Shutting his alarm clock, he called out her call sign.

 

“Huh, Huh..wha..let me sleep...” he heard her murmur.

 

“Skates, come on, it’s time to wake up. Skates, come on...”

 

“I’m...up,” she finally said. As she released her grip from the left side of Harm, he noticed that one strap of her night gown had fallen down, exposing just a small part of her breast. Skates shifted up and finally sat up. “Good gosh, that was such a great sleep. Haven’t had that for soooo long...”

 

“Good morning to you. Uh, guess sleeping back to back never happened in the end eh?”

 

She gave a guilty look. “Uh, I’ve always been a sucker for hugging things when sleeping. I guess I found your uh...”

 

“I get it,” he interrupted. “Oh gosh, it’s a bit late. Come on.”

 

“What for? Let me lie here a little longer.....”

 

“For the morning run silly billy. We may have to cut it short, come on.”

 

“Don’t wanna...” she purred like a rebellious child.

 

“Commander Hawkes, you need to exercise. How on earth do you ever lead your squadron for morning PT?” As he mentioned her rank once again, her had a burning question which he reminded himself to ask her.

 

“I let my Command Master Chief and XO do that,” she grinned.

 

“Lazy girl, come on,” Harm gestured, yanking off the duvet. He stopped to spy her nightie-clad body. My gosh, she does look so angelic clad in that...

 

“Harm, why don’t you run and I’ll prepare breakfast. Deal?”

 

“You sound like Jordan Parker. Exercise is good for...”

 

“Word of advice Harm: never compare your newest girlfriend to your past girlfriends,” Skates waved her index finger.

 

“Whatever. Get changed.”

 

“Grr.” Half and hour later, both of them were back, having done a shorter circuit but at a faster pace. “Ok, not bad. But you really do need to work out more, ma lady,” Harm said, stripping off his shirt. Skates took two seconds to admire his heaving, extra muscular chest before saying, “point taken. Now..”

 

“Now I shower and you cook breakfast,” Harm grinned patting his newest love interest on her head. Minutes later, both naval officers were tucking into “the E. Hawkes Brekkie”. “Minus the bacon, naturally,” she added.

 

“Ah, you can do without that when you have me,” Harm grinned, shoving a huge maple syrup-soaked piece into his mouth.

 

“So, my big darling, what’s the plan today?”

 

“Skates, I still have to work today but I’ll try to finish up by lunch time. Then I’ll bring you out for the day ok, sweetie.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Breakfast done, they both shared another kiss on the lips. After washing up, Skates plodded around then reached for the phone. “Sorry Commander, still now news about a military flight out yet. They promise latest by tomorrow morning.”

 

“Grr...no one wants to spends Christmas in Naples,” she grumbled. Well that was a lie, given her new relationship status. But then again, Harm did say he was flying home so she really didn’t want to spend Christmas alone here. “Let me know ASAP or I’ll have to book my own flight home.”

 

Tossing the cordless phone on the sofa, she glanced around before clicking on the TV. Elizabeth Hawkes was never interested in Italian and was lucky enough to find only ZNN Europe in English.

 

“...Coalition Forces continued their assault against Taliban and Al-Queda forces in Afghanistan today. Fierce fighting took place all across the country, including the remote villages. Allied warplanes added to the bulk of the attack before ground forces entered. Many of these planes increasingly come from US and French Navy planes in the Gulf. This is due to numerous Taliban assaults on NATO airbases, making them in unsafe. Apparently, a new faction within the Taliban is conducting....”

 

Skates lazed on the sofa, remembering her past year. Over hundreds of strike missions from her carrier, pas miles of shiny ocean below her and  thick cotton like-clouds. Then feet-dry over a myriad of terrain—desert, greenery and  mountains. Dropping JDAMs, Paveways, firing JSOWs. Then swooping down oftern and rattling off her 20 mike-mike, possibly the world’s larger vibrator. Then back across that terrain, through the clouds, finding a KC-135 or KC-10, hearing the droning voice of the air force boom operator. Finally, a hair-raising approach on the carrier. Good gosh, it’s so nice to have Christmas coming. Now only to get a ride home...

 

To Be Continued

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews._

***

**Naval Forces Europe**

**JAG section**

**Around 1030 local**

 

“Petty Officer, hurry with those reports will you?” Harm tried not to give an exasperated tone as he order. His PA only nodded but sensed that his boss has undergone a new transformation. It wasn’t just the sudden morning greetings and acknowledgements. It wasn’t his smile. It was the sparkle in his eye. Must be that brunette Commander who came in the other day. Bloody young to be a Commander, the LN1 mused, but whatever, she had definitely ignited some great spark back into the Captain.

 

“This is the last stack, sir.” Harm quickly scribbled his name across the lot then announced he was taking a half day off. “Good luck sir,” his PA said, trying to use a neutral comment.

 

For the first time, Harm waved at his PA as he exited the office.

 

**Harm’s Residence**

**Naples**

**Around 1200 local**

 

“...and in a local development, the crew of the USS McClusky may be having an Italian Christmas and the ship’s turbines and propellers have suddenly failed. Most of the crew will be flown home via military transport, however, some of the senior officers...”

 

Harm returned home to hear that new report and see his newest girlfriend slouching on the sofa in jeans a Squadron T-shirt. “I’m ba...ack !!!”

 

“Yay, finally. I’m starving,” she replied.

 

“But you ate the most number of pancakes you made. I only had a few.”

 

“Whatever. Where are you taking me for our first meal as a couple?”

 

“Now. Don’t be that demanding, Miss Hawkes. It’s a nice day again so I was thinking some home-made sandwiches and rolls, sitting out in the park or some green ground. How does that sound?”

 

“I hope you’ve brought some meat amongst those groceries,” Beth Hawkes replied.

 

“I have oh magical one. Now, go change while I conjure up our lunch.”

 

That part about dressing up for Skate’s first lunch as a girlfriend proved a little challenge, given that Skates had packed up most of her clothing in anticipation of a flight back home. She extracted one of her other winter dresses, a dark blue ankle length dress that was low cut. Elizabeth Hawkes really didn’t have much of a cup size, unlike her sister. Still she didn’t mind wearing this dress which she picked up cheaply during a port visit in Hong Kong. Despite the relatively mild wintry weather, Skates added a blue translucent pantyhose as covered her shoulders with the only cardigan she brought in her heavily stuffed bag.

 

“Mmm...those smell good,” she said, looking at the range of sandwiches, buns and other items that filled the basket.

 

“And you look so...” Harm’s voice trailed off.

 

“Close your mouth, sailor.” She grinned, and then planted a kiss on his lips. “Let’s go; I’m really starving.”

 

At the traffic light, Skates once again heard someone call out her new boyfriend’s name. “What is it with you are people in this area?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Admiral Chegwidden!” Harm exclaimed, striding over and nearly raising his hand in an automatic salute. “How...It’s good to see you, sir!”

 

“And you two Harm. Expected to see you around this area, having heard you were promoted and PCS-ed here. And can the ‘sir’; I’m been out of uniform. You remember my daughter?”

 

“Oh yes, Francesca, How are you?” Harm said the last three words in perfect Italian.

 

Once more, Skates was vertically challenged amongst these group “trees”. “Ahem,” she remarked, shifting closer.

 

“Oh, Ad...A.J., Francesca, this is Skat...Commander Elizabeth Hawkes.”

 

“Commander? I thought Lieu...oh naturally. How do you do Commander. I believe we crossed paths when you were uh...” A.J Chegwidden didn’t feel it was right to bring up an old court martial case.

 

“It’s alright, uh sir..A.J. What bring you here to Naples?”

 

“Oh, we’re meaning an old family friend. That reminds me, we are running a bit late. See you around later Harm; we ought to catch up longer. You  to Lieu...Commander Hawkes.” With that, the retired Admiral and his American-Italian daughter moved off.

 

“Do you tend to attract...” Skates question was cut off with the cry of “Harm!” coming from none other than Meg Austin, who was accompanied by her husband. “Oh no, you again!” Harm joked as the four of them exchanging greetings. It appeared that Meg and her partner were walking in the same direction so the ladies and the men paired up.

 

“So Skates, how’s your first morning as a girlfriend?” Meg grinned.

 

“You predicted everything didn’t you? It’s alright; Harm and I just have to learn about each other.”

 

“You two will slot in fine. Just a small note: Harm can get overly emotional sometimes...”

 

Several feet ahead, Harm was fascinated with Meg’s husband, Josh account of his work. “...it’s more than just a reconnaissance satellite. It can predict accurately the type of weapons, even small arms in the area it examines, predict movement of personnel, map out possible ingress and egress routes.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Harm replied, wishing he could transfer to that sort of vocation. “I suppose western militaries are clamouring to acquire this technology?”

 

“Haha. Hardly no. No one has listed any interest at all. Well maybe except unofficially, the Brits, their Special Forces Group in  particular...”

 

Finally at another junction, Meg and Joshua parted and waved at the other couple. “So what was Meg telling you?”

 

“Oh, just normal girly banter. Can we hurry up; I’m so hungry I eat...”

 

“Yes, darling, we’re here.” And so the lawyer and the naval aviator settled close to each other and consumed the range of panninis, buns, sandwiches and other small bites, plus drinks. Over  lunch, Elizabeth Hawkes learnt about Harm’s wild childhood, while he got to hear her growing  up as the middle child in  the family. Their picnic over, Harm asked Skates what else she would like to do for the rest of the afternoon.

 

“Actually Harm, would you mind me using your phone to call my parents? I’ve only sent them a couple of emails since we docked here and they must be wondering about the broken ship.”

 

“Sure, no problem. In fact, you could introduce me to them.”

 

Back home and after several ringing tones, Skates finally heard, “Hawkes Residence.”

 

“Mommy? It’s Liz. I’m calling from...”

 

“Liz?!!! Oh my gosh Elizabeth we were so worried for you. We heard about the ship, your carrier being stuck...”       

“Mommy, it’s ok, don’t worry. It’s just some engine problem. Their sorting out some flight arrangements for us but I should be back for Christmas.”

 

“Well you better have an alternative plan. You know these military services can be very...”

 

“Mommy, relax, I’ll be home. Is Daddy there?”

 

Half a minute later, Skates hear the booming voice of her father in her ears and she repeated her situation to him. “Who exactly are you staying with?”

 

“He’s an old friend during my early carrier days, mom, dad. In fact...” “Harm hoe do you set your phone to speaker mode?”

 

A few seconds later, Harm closed his eyes and then introduced him self. “Hi Mr. And Mrs Hawkes, I’m Harmon Rabb. I used to fly with your daughter as my RIO.”

 

“Hello there,” Skates’ father greeted. “Thanks for taking in Elizabeth.” Harm spent another few minutes talking to them and finally Skates took the phone back. “Liz, be careful,” her mother began.

 

“It’s ok Mommy, really. Harm is a great friend.”

 

“Well, ok but hurry back soon. We haven’t seen you in over a year.”

 

“Will do mommy. I’ve got to go, bye.”

 

“Well you’re parents sound nice,” Harm said, using a simple adjective.

 

“As I’ve said before, they aren’t exactly the pro-military or understanding what the military is about kind,” She replied. “Their never used for me away for deployments or worse, flying off a ship.”

 

“Well parents are parents. Oh, I know we’ve been out several times for food but do you want to grab dinner at a unique joint? Basically, its food until about half eight or nine in the evening. Then the tables are cleared and it becomes a dance floor. Different genres of music, from what I recall. It goes on until one or two am, sometimes to the early morning. I’m not the full disco type but...”

 

“Sounds great,” Skates replied. It was years since she actually danced (besides those Navy balls) or listened to a range of music. “But as mommy said, I need to check out commercial flights back to the States. Just in case the military plan doesn’t work out.”

 

Later that evening, both of them readied themselves for the next evening out. Skates and doned the last dress she had in her seabag—a light blue halter neck dress which required her to use stick on bras. Not ideal for one with small boobs, she thought, but well your now in a relationship, she reminded herself.

 

“Sorry for the colours, blue with blue,” she said, wearing the same hosiery. “The rest of my pantyhose are all stuffed in my bag.”

 

“The colours are just great Skates. Besides, it’s not the clothes that matters, it’s the person,” he landed two kisses on her lips. “Shall we?”

 

Food at the joint was rather surprising: Hamburgers. “It is American-themed night,” the signed read. “Oh  dear,” Harm said. “It’s fine, let’s see how the Italians do a burger.”

 

With their orders made, they were about to bite in when there was yet another, “Harm! Harmon Rabb!” call “Bloody hell, does the whole of Naples know you?” Skates half joked, half grumbled.

 

This call came from a non-American voice, and sure enough, a five foot eight ginger haired man sauntered over. Skates watch Harm rise and both of them hug each other and shout greetings that could be heard across the room.

 

“Harm...” “My manners. Skates, this is Lieutenant Colonel Robert “Bob” Sanders, The Parachute Regiment, Her Majesty’s Armed Forces. This officer has the most number of decorations on his chest for a British Army Officer. VC, CBE, DSO....”

 

“Yes Harm, thank you for the kind introduction. How do you do, Miss..?”

 

“Elizabeth Hawkes, Commander, USN.” Bobby Sanders moved over to kiss Skates lightly on both cheeks. “Jeez, Rabb, a Commander?! You’ve fished a large catch this time!”

 

“Don’t you go there Bob. This lady is a CO of a US Navy Fighter Squadron.”

 

“My Apologies My’Lady.”

 

“Robert, won’t you take a seat and join us?” Harm offered.

 

“Ah no, go to meet up with some colleagues at the bar. I’m hear on Army business ya’know. Maybe I’ll catch you later. It is very nice meeting you Commander Hawkes.”

 

“So how exactly do you know him?” Skates asked, popping several French Fries in her mouth. Bah, the US Navy makes better fries, she thought.

 

“It was one of the early high profile JAG cases when I first posted here. His squad was charged with providing inaccurate information to US forces causing injury. Eventually, he was cleared of all charges. We both became friends afterwards and I’ve worked on NATO ROEs with him and others a couple of times.”

 

“His voice sounds really familiar; I ‘m sure I’ve heard it on the tactical radio several months.” Harm raised an eyebrow. “Bombings Missions over Afghanistan. You said he was in the British Parachute Regiment?”

 

“He was 2nd in Command of on of their Battalions when I met him. Then he moved in and out of the Regiment, wasn’t sure.”

 

Both of them resumed their meal and finished up quickly. “I’m thirsty. Do you want a drink from the bar?”

 

“Uh...soda and white rum,” she replied.

 

When Harm returned with her drink and his double bourbon, straight up, he found his new girlfriend laughing away with Bobby Sanders. “Harm! I definitely know this guy! Did several close in air support missions upon his call.”

 

“Yeah, your lady here did, how you Yanks say it—save my ass at least twice. Not for her and her bombs, my team would be all scattered across the Afghan desert.”

 

“Paveways and JSOWs,” she corrected him.

 

“Care to share your stories to this desk-bound jockey?” Harm interjected, again being fascinated by the action.

 

“Oh just a simple, ‘please help, enemy forces at this location’ mission,” she patted Harm on his back. “Sorry, mate, my mission was classified. But again, all thanks to Commander Hawkes.”

 

“Classified??? Are you in the SAS now or what?”

 

“Can’t say old boy. You as a JAG Captain should know better. Now, Commander Hawkes...”

 

“Skates to any of Harm’s friends,” she interjected

 

Bobby gave a look saying “you American aviators have weird names” then continued, “Would you care for another drink? It’s on me. A good time to repay.”

 

Darn that always happen all the time, Harm thought sipping his drink. You introduce your partner to one of your friends, and they immediately buddy up. Just then, it was announced that the tables were clearing and the dance floor was open. Moving over to the bar, Harm raised an eyebrow as Skates down another drink. “Harm, I might have to leave soon, but one more favour. May I borrow your lady here for the first dance?”

 

Giving his go ahead, Harm watched Skates twirling around with his NATO friend. He just could help but stare at her back which was exposed due to the cut of her dress. Good gosh, she is really an angel, in and out of uniform. What was I ever thinking with ‘Mac’ Mackenzie, he thought. Just then, Harm’s colleagues came into the joint, along with some others who were quite obvious from the visiting aircraft carrier. Harm reluctantly shifted form looking at Skates to greeting colleagues.

 

Two hours later...

 

Harm had down several drinks before he finally got Skates on the dance floor. The music was quite alien to him—not the 1970s or 80s of “Toto-like”songs that he enjoyed. Nevertheless, the alcohol appeared to have accelerated his limb movements. Skates to was moving wildly even with her heeled feet, her once tied up hair now failing all around  her face. Skates had also taken part in a drinking competition with a fellow crew mate—on of the junior logistics officers—and won, allowing Harm to pocket all the winnings. Both of them were the centre of attention, with the Naples JAG office and the McClusky crew cheering thme on. Finally, just quarter past midnight, Skates was super drunk, and began singing the tunes—terribly.

 

“Honey, come on, we need to get back,” Harm said, half carrying her out of the joint, trying to plug his ears from her constant out-of-tune singing. Walking back was clearly unwise, so they hailed a taxi. Even then, Skates would not stop singing, whistling and smooching him all over. For Harm, he too was feeling the effects of his many rounds of bourbon and vodka. “Dar...ling,” he began, “we got to get in a sleep.”

 

“Oh Harm, that was such a wonder...ful evening...Oh Harm, I loved that friend..all friends oy yours,” she yelled her voice far above normal.

 

“Skates...come on, you need to get to bed,” he dragged his girl with what strength he had left, through the living room and into the bedroom. “Come on, get undressed. You fir...” Skates interrupted him by smothering his face with multiple lipstick kisses.

 

“Skates...” she yanked him down on to the bed and in a voice almost like Kelly McGillis-like voice, she purred, “Harmon Rabb you big stud. Take me to bed or loose me forever.” She planted a

 

“Skates, com...e on.."  Suddenly, her felt her rapidly unbutton his skirt. Harm unconsciously responded by unclipping her halter top dress, letting it drop to the ground. Within the next few minutes, he had lowered her pantyhose while she revealed his boxers. A wave of a lethargy enveloped the two of them and the on the duvet-covered bed.     

 

To Be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17

_NB: I have no clear idea of the positions in a US Navy Squadron, so I made them up below. Anyway, the more important part of the story is the background to Skates rapid rise to Commander, since many reviewers have asked that question. It will be an important issue in the later chapters. And now in this chapter, you see why it’s labelled M. Ok, now the best way of describing a drunken arousal but..._

_I’m also not privy to the streets or shopping life of Naples, so every description is based on fiction. Naples International Airport in reality does not have flights back to DC but hey again, its Fan Fiction._

 

**The next day**

**Harm’s Residence, Naples**

**1000 hours**

 

Harm awoke with a throbbing headache and something else throbbing. It wasn’t his limbs...Harm shook his head and suddenly realised the throbbing sensation was coming from below his stomach. He looked down and saw that he was still clad in his underwear. But something...oh my gosh!!! His whole crotch was wet and sticky!!! And his crotch area was pressed against...

 

“Skates! Skates!! Beth!!! Wake up!!!” He cried, realised what had happened overnight.

 

“Huh...huh...hands to action stations!!!” He heard her cry. Skates too shook her head and then jolted up in bed. “Huh...Harm what...”

 

“Skates, Oh my Gosh, it just happened !!! Quick, quick get changed. We have to visit the local navy medical station, no the nearest clinic to get you a morning-after pill, or worse...”

 

“What?!!”

 

“Skates, look down I um um stained your under...” she did and gasped. Then she dropped back to bed and started laughing like hyena.

 

“Skates!!! Come on! Snap out of i...”

 

“Harm, listen, I’m on the...” he yanked her arm. “Ow! Harm, I’m on the pill!!! It’s ok damnit!!!”

 

“What? You’re on the what?”

 

“You never studied sex education at school? I’m on the contraceptive pill. No child will result ok?”

 

“Wha...why are you on the pill?!” Harm’s face clearly showed disbelief.

 

“Because Mr. hotshot lawyer, when you fly nearly every other day, the last thing you want is a stained flightsuit during your flight. Also, you don’t want to worry about changing your pad or tampon while flying.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Yes, oh, now can I get up and use the bathroom? Need to shed of the hangover and my bladder is about to burst.” She got up and with one arm covering her breasts, the other somehow managing to drop her dirty panties to the ground. Minutes later, both of them were at the kitchen with a huge mug of Harm’s personal coffee blend in their hands and oatmeal bubbling away on the stove.

 

“Ah, freshly brewed coffee, the cure for all hangovers,” Skates purred. She was dressed in a rather oversized squadron T-shirt and one of her last slacks. She opted to go bra-less for the moment—it really didn’t matter to her since her cup size wasn’t that large.

 

“Skates,” Harm began while stirring the oatmeal, “I’m really sorry for what happened over night. I don’t know how...”

 

“You got it up?  Harm, I was the one with a drink too many. I embarrassed myself.”

 

“But...”

 

“Harm, look both of us were out of hand yesterday ok? Its takes two to tango.”

 

He didn’t look fully convinced as he served up his special dish. “Harm, come on, you never did it with Colonel Mackenzie?”

 

Harm swallowed another spoon of the oatmeal before he replied. “Uh, we never had a smooth relationship to begin with and my work kept me busy...”

 

“Yeah, it was the same with me and Pete...” just then a ringing sound broke her reply. “ ‘cuse me,” she picked up the Navy-given cellphone.

 

“Commander Hawkes.”

 

“Commander, this is the personnel Warrant Officer. It seems like there’s big trouble in getting senior officers a military flight home. Looks like you have to hope it via commercial.”

 

“What??!!” She couldn’t believe it. Darn, Mommy was right.

 

“ ‘Fraid so Commander. We’ve credited your bank account with enough money for a flight home to stateside. It shouldn’t be that hard to book a flight back.” Skates sighed.

“Oh one more thing, CAG wants a word with you.” Shit, she thought, what now?

 

“Morning sir,” she greeted him, hoping it wasn’t anything important.

 

“Morning, Skates. What a Christmas present we get heh? By the way, I sort of suspected it, congratulations on your new ‘attachment’.”

 

“Huh? Oh, uh, thanks sir.” Great, now he knows about the relationship. The cat is out of the bag.

 

“You keep your a priorities straight Skates. But enjoy your time with Rabb. Merry Christmas, Sheffield out.” Click.

 

“Who was that?” Harm asked.

 

“CAG. I think our relationship is no longer a secret.”

 

Harm thought and remembered himself dancing with his colleagues watching. “Yeah, my whole office was watching both of us on the floor last night. Do you want to still...”

 

“Hey Harm it’s natural in any relationship. Nothing wrong. Now, the bad news. They can’t give me a ride home. I’ve to book a flight back home myself.”

 

Breakfast over, Harm informed Skates when he himself was flying home and a with a quick Internet search, she booked a seat just behind his on the same flight. “Hopefully we can change seats to sit together,” she said, printing out the receipt.

 

“So what do you want to do for the remainder of today?”

 

“Just sit around,” Skates replied. “It’s cloudy outside, weather doesn’t good.”

 

“How about indoor sports? Squash? Tennis? Or Swimming?”

 

“Never done much of the first two and Harm, if you recall, during our terrible flight I told you I’m not a good swimmer.”

 

“But you’re a CO and a full time naval aviator!”

 

“Dooo want!”

 

“Come one Commander Hawkes...”

 

“Are you pulling rank on me Captain? I’m no longer the small itsy bitsy Lieutenant you first met.”

 

Suddenly the thought flooded back to Harm. “Er, changing subject, can I ask how you managed to reach Commander so fast? I mean you’re rather young for an O-5.”

 

Skates nodded and replied, “Yeah that thought hit me too especially since I barely was through my first few years as a Lieutenant Commander. I was in fact pushed fast—squadron operations officer, then assistant to a Squadron CO. I started a graduate degree at the Naval Postgraduate School, then switched to part time while I was posted as XO of a 18-F group. Then less than a few months later, I was told I would get my silver oak leaves and given control of an E type squadron myself.”

 

Harm took the explanation and after another round argument, they came to an agreement. Skates would swim with Harm, provided Harm would introduce her to the shopping belt of the city. Within half an hour, both of them were at a nearby indoor pool where the water was slightly heated. As Skates stripped off her clothes to reveal her light blue one piece swimsuit, she heard another “wow” from Harm.

 

“Harmon Rabb, if you say ‘wow’ again when staring at my body, your lips won’t be moving,” she joked.

 

“It’s just because you’re beautiful.”

 

She tip-toed and planted a kiss on his lips. “Let’s get this lesson over shall we?”

 

Harm figured out that his former RIO could swim, but had troubled treading water and swimming butterfly strokes and backstroke properly. So he concentrated on teaching her those strokes and how to dive underwater. Much as she tried, Skates could not master the backstroke or the diving, often rising to the surface instead. After one and half hours, Skates broke free from his hands and climbed out. “I’m beat Harm; any more and I’ll collapse on the streets while shopping later.”

 

“Well, this is the just the first lesson,” Harm commented, the water draining off his muscular body but some drops still adhering to his hair chest. Skates found that really cute.

 

“Yessir,” she gave a mock salute and headed off the shower. Reflecting on the lesson, Skates remembered that her ex-husband never bother to help her with swimming or any of her other fears. Damn, this may be really the right guy for me she thought, as she scrubbed her crotch. Changing, she realised that the underwear she brought along was the Winnie the Pooh panties Harm teased her about. Oh well, they are just undies, she thought.

 

The high street shopping belt was extensively filled with Christmas decorations and groups of musicians playing Christmas music. “Oh Harm, it’s so Christmassy!!!” she exclaimed. He grunted and asked her which shops and how long she’ll be. “Oh come on, Harm, where’s your Christmas spirit? Don’t you buy gifts for family and friends?”

 

“Mom and my step dad as pass the age for bounties of presents and I only buy for close friends.”

 

“Well know you have a girlfriend now. And I’m going to show you the beauty of shopping.” Skates proceed to drag him across various streets and alleyways, stopping by a variety of shops to try on dresses. Finally, after what Harm counted was the twentieth shop, Skates bought a strapless, light purple dress that reached just several inches above her knees. “Another one for dancing,” she quipped as she swiped her credit card. Don’t remind me of dancing, Harm wanted to say, but kept quiet.

 

They split up with Harm sauntering off to look at guitars and music accessories, while Skates continued window shopping. Think back about her mentioned of presents, Harm was wondering about what present to buy her. Finally after more than an hour worth of shopping, both of them met up for a light snack and Italian hot chocolate at Café de Antonio, the café where they first met.

 

“Ah, I see you bought some stuff after all,” Skates said, slurping the cinnamon-spiced Hot Chocolate.

 

“Accessories for my guitar, various for friends and cards.”

 

“What’s in that white bag over there?”

 

“Let’s just say it’s for a beautiful brunette,” he grinned.

 

“Oooh! A gift! What is it?”

 

“Well, it can’t be a Christmas present if it isn’t a secret, right?”

 

“Touché. Just so you mentioned that I got you something too. And speaking of Christmas, what are your plans, besides visiting your father at the wall?”

 

“Oh nothing much this year. I’ve to clean up my place in DC; it’s probably filled with dust. Didn’t have much time to cover up my stuff before I got posted here.”

 

“I was wondering, I mean our family has a small private Christmas dinner. But the day after, the larger family congregates for a huge feast. Would you like to join us?”

 

Harm dropped his spoon on the plate. “You...want me to meet your parents? So soon are we just became attached?”

 

“Why not? They are nice people Harm and Pete met them almost a day after we first dated.”

 

He drummed his fingers on the table top and finally said, “Alright. But I hope I won’t be much trouble.”

 

“Atta boy. You won’t.”

 

**Several days later...**

 

Both boyfriend and girlfriend lugged the huge lugged across the floor of Naples International Airport and presented their passports at the terminal. “Ah Signor Rabb and Signorina Hawkes. Unfortunately due to a snowstorm on the other end, your specific plan has been delayed. We’re putting you on the next available flight. Won’t you have a seat in the meantime. You won’t have to pay anything extra.”

 

Always is the case with winter flights, Harm grumbled silently. “What’s the difference in the time of arrival?”

 

“Only two hours, Signor,” the lady replied. Harm worked that to be in the early evening, East Coast Standard time. Nodding, both of them found a spot. Suddenly, the PA system started playing Christmas songs. One of them was “I’ll be home for Christmas.” Wait, when did he hear, when was that song mentioned to him? Oh yes, Christmas Eve, 1999, when he was at the wall and met that USO vocalist, Jenny Lake. The account of her meeting his father and his fateful flight. Harm suddenly had tears in his eyes.

 

“Harm you’re crying,” Skates noticed.

 

“It’s just...just that this is almost Christmas Eve, and nearly thirty seven years since...my Dad flew his last...”

 

“Oh, darling,” she murmured and literally threw herself at him. For the next then minutes, both of them were oblivious to the surroundings as they cuddled and kissed and... “Paging for passenger Harmon Rabb. Paging for passenger Harmon...”

 

Both of them snapped out of their kisses and bounded to the desk. “Here you are, Signor, seat 9A, enjoy the flight.”

 

“What about Miss Hawkes here?” Harm’s voice rose.

 

“I’m sorry, but because she booked quite late this flight is already quite full.”

 

“Isn’t there any open seat? Or another flight with two seats available?”

 

“I’m sorry, but that’s the only flight at this time. The next flight is in four hour time, but that will make you land much later, pass midnight on Christmas day.”

 

“There nothing you can do?!” Harm was wailing now.

 

“Harm, it’s okay, take the flight. I’ll just call my parents, they’ll understand.”

“Now it’s not damnit,” his voice rising. Thinking for a few seconds, he then trust the boarding pass in her hands.

 

“What are you doing? It’s in your nam...”

 

“Skates, you’ve been deployed for nearly a year, been away from your family and friends. You deserve the ride home in time for Christmas. I’ve nothing to gain. I’ll visit the wall when I touched down on the next flight.”

 

“But...”

 

“Go Skates. You’ve done your job for Uncle Sam. I’ll be back and see you.”

 

“Paging for passengers on flight 878 to Dulles International. The gate is open.”

 

“Harm...”

 

He planted a deep kiss on her lips. “Go, Skates,” and she plodded away, her hand constantly waving goodbye at him.

 

To be continued.   

 

   

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the reviews. As you can see, I’ve “killed off” many major JAG characters in the opening paragraphs .You can gather that I clearly don’t like Bud and his family. Sturgis Turner was an ass by Season 9 anyway, so he has to go. Never ever liked Cresswell at all .So be warned first before reading and do accept it with an open mind. Not everyone likes all JAG characters._

_I vaguely remember the DC transportation system but not sure of a bus between DC and the state of Maryland. Especially not the timetables around Christmas and the holiday season. I’m also not familiar with the housing areas of Maryland. For the sake this FF, let’s take it as it is._

**Vietnam War Memorial**

**Chrstimas eve**

**2300 hours local**

 

Harm’s legs moved rapidly between the multitude of vehicles and the various sidewalks until he was finally stopped by a red pedestrian traffic light. DC was in full swing for the Christmas holidays, and with an inch of snow piled up on the sidewalks, it looked as Christmassy as ever. Still, the capitol city was the same as Harm remembered it—the people, their looks, the buildings etc etc. Nothing much had really changed at all.

 

Well, JAG HQ had changed. Nestled at the Washington Navy Yard, the office Harm had worked in for more than a decade had seen significant personnel changes since he had moved over to Italy. Major General Gordon Cresswell had cut short his tour of duty and resigned his commission to be closer to his family, especially his daughter Cammie. Commander Sturgis Turner, Harm’s friend and recent nemesis, had also removed his blue suit to join his girlfriend, Varese Chestnut as she toured with the USO. Apparently, full Commander Alan Mattoni replaced Turner briefly, but he was also reassigned shortly after. Bud Roberts, Harm’s long term protégé, also was no longer at JAG, albeit not through a voluntary resignation. It appeared at the Lieutenant Commander again lost his temper and a bout of road rage with a junior Senator. From what Harm had heard, Bud was busted back down to Ensign and he instead resigned out of shame. To complicate matters further, he also was having a strained relationship with his father-in-law and well brother.

 

As for the other junior attorneys, they too were scattered or had left the service. Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic was charged with conduct unbecoming of an officer, contempt of court and a whole load of other offences. The actual case was murky, but Harm had heard scuttlebutt that the young lawyer had crossed the line way too far. Vukovic was busted out of the service with a BCU or a Bad Conduct Discharge and thus unable to find a civilian law occcupation. Tali Mayfield was reassigned as JAG afloat with some Expeditionary Strike Group and was sea-sick throughout. Now Lieutenant Jason Tiner was posted to Naval Legal Services Northwest as a junior JAG, good for him. Lieutenant Commander Tracy Manetti was now a JAG at Joint Region Marianas in the Pacific. As for Legalman First Class Jennifer Coates, Harm had lost contact with her. Not a word at all.

 

After another half a block or so, Harm finally reached the sacred “worship ground”. Having visited the wall almost every year since it was first built; he knew exactly where his father’s name was located. The snowflakes were being blown towards the wall now, but with a brush of his gloved hand, he removed enough snow to reveal the name HARMON RABB SNR.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dad,” he said silently. “America and the world will never forget you and your sacrifice.” Her stood back and was about to render his usual salute when he heard another voice say, “indeed.”

 

“Skates?!! What bring here?” He exclaimed as his newest girlfriend bounded up and gave him a deep wet kiss. “I wouldn’t miss anything to be at this memorial. After all, this is where you said you’ll be every Christmas eve. How did you manage to get back so early?”

 

“Oh the usual arguments with airline staff and the fact that I show them my military ID. How did you get here; did you rent a car and drive down or something?”

 

“I took one of the buses down from Maryland. Now Harm, may I pay my respects to your father?” Nodding, Commander Hawkes leaned forward and touched the inscription on the wall. She then stood back, bowed her head for two minutes. Finally she extracted a card from her coat pocket and laid it on the ground. Harm saw the words, “To Harmon Rabb Senior, the pilot I never knew but will now always admire. Elizabeth “Skates” Hawkes, Commander, USN” etched in neat handwriting.

 

“Thank you so much Skates,” and both of them embraced and kissed again. Suddenly, an “ahem”, came around. Both of them turned around to see a short man with a prosthetic leg slowly moving towards them. “am sawry young couple, to break you lovely mo-ment. But just a ol’ boy trying to reconnect with ol’ friends...”

 

“Oh of course sir, let me help you,” they both said almost in unison together. They managed to lift the elderly veteran up for him to pin a ribbon against the wall and help him raise his arm in a salute. “Don’t keep me from spoiling yawt Christmas. ‘Ave a good time ahead.”

 

Walking away from the wall, Skates turned to her boyfriend and smiled. “That was such a significant moment in my life Harm. It was the first time visiting the wall after reading and hearing about it. Despite the background to the whole Vietnam conflict, those names over there are heroes, regardless of how much they did. I didn’t see all their names but I’ll remember them always forever.”

 

He hugged her tightly in another sign of thanks just as a nearby clock chimed. “Oh rats, Harm I’ve got to rush to the bus station to catch my number. Here,” she yanked out another item form her coat. “My family’s address. You don’t need to arrive to early on the 26th, say around half past four will do. Smart casual is more than enough Harm. And don’t worry, some of my larger family have turned nearly vegetarian too. Merry Christmas.” A final kiss and the two of them parted their ways.

 

Back at his old address north  of Union Station,  Harm yanked away the layers of plastic he had hostility wrapped around his  furniture. What a nice way to start his Christmas he thought. But the upcoming visit to Skate’s family home would be the ultimate test for the whole year. What will her parents and siblings think of him? How will he react? What would that mean for this relationship—would it break into pieces like those he had in the past? As the capital city revelled in the holiday spirit, Harm thoughts kept him awake through the early hours of the mooring.

 

To Be Continued.

 

     


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all the reviews. I’ve edited many of the previous chapters so read them again and review them if you haven’t. If you have reviewed them before, simply logout and post as a guest._

_Again, I locate US Navy JAG HQ at the Washington Naval Yard, not in Falls Church, Virginia. I’ve no idea how transportation services run during Christmas Day in DC, nor do I know the bus schedule from DC to Maryland. Everything about transport is thus fictional._

_The location of the Hawkes residence is purely coincidental. It is not related to any real life person._

_I can’t remember Mattie’s age when JAG ended in 2005._

 

**Christmas Day**

**Harm’s original apartment**

**North of Union Station, Washington**

**1130 hours local**

Harm slowly stirred and blinked his eyes. 11 what??? Thirty, jeez thank you jet lag. But oh, it’s Christmas morning, he thought. And a holiday. Rubbing his eyes, Harm plodded over to his fridge then noticed it was empty. What…oh you silly boy, you’re back in DC not in Naples. And since its Christmas that means the shops are closed. Or maybe there is some place still open, he thought as he dressed. Plodding towards his door, Harm found a white envelope. Curious, he opened it and read,

 

_Hiya Harm,_

_My first Christmas letter to you bounced back so I’m sending this to your DC address. Where in the world are you now? How’s Mac. Dad/Tom and I are doing great. We’ve actually moved to Washington State where Dad has found a job in a computer repair store. I’m starting my senior high school year and am interested in mechanical engineering—no surprise there! I know I won’t be able to fly again_ _L_ _L due to my injuries but well maybe I could own another shop and build planes._

_Anyway, hope you’re having a great Christmas. Hope to speak and/or meet soon,_

_Your former boss (haha !)_

_Mattie xxx_

 

Harm grinned and read it again. Oh dear, Mattie, how could I’ve forgotten about you? Harm made a mental note to email her once her found internet access. Harm dressed to suit the snowy weather outside and walked past Union Station. Food, food, food, he thought but found DC’s practically deserted on Christmas Day. What a way to welcome home a Navy Capt…ah the Navy Yard might be still open. Luckily for him, a DC taxi was still in operation; Harm certainly did not want to walk all the way through the snow. Thankfully, he had brought his US Navy identification with him.

 

“Thank you, si…oh Commander, I mean Captain Rabb,” the Master at Arms Second Class exclaimed, recognizing the seasoned JAG. “It’s nice to see you again sir.”

 

“And you to Ryder,” Harm replied, also remembering the MA2. “Is the Yard’s officer’s mess opened today?”

 

“Yes sir, essential functions are still open. JAG HQ is lightly manned but the main staff are all away.”

 

“As they would be. Thanks again. Merry Christmas, hope you get some leave after this.”

 

“Merry Christmas sir. Good to see you again.”

 

Ten minutes later, Harm was back in familiar territory, with a plate of vegetarian roast and a large mug of Navy coffee in his hand. A great meal to get rid of jet lag, he thought. As he ate, he couldn’t help but listen to the chatter of the other officer’s around him. A pair nearby were definitely a couple, and hear snippets of how they would be spending their December leave. As he returned to collect the apple pie, he heard another Lieutenant JG converse with a two stripe about wedding plans. As he picked away at the pie, Harm wondered all about this talk. While it was just normal conversation, he wondered if it was all a signal to him. He was still single in his early forties and had a series of past relationships. Now there’s Skates, a lady who he couldn’t keep his eyes or thoughts away from. Would his journey with her continue or end crashing like the previous ones?

 

Finishing up, Harm strolled out towards the old JAG building, noticing that the snowfall was less heavy. Again, familiar legalmen and yeomen and junior JAG greeted him. The office layout had not changed much since his absence, but all the name tags on the doors were alien to him. He stopped by what used to be Tiner’s and then Coates’ desk but it was empty. “The Legalman is on leave, sir,” Another passing LN3 remarked.

 

“Do you happen to know where Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates is? She used to hold the position here.”

 

“Uhm, not really sir, she transferred out, oh, two, maybe one and a half months after you were posted to Europe sir. Sorry,” the LN3 replied. So he’s the one who was close to her, he thought.

 

“Thanks anyway.”

 

Seeing no other familiar faces, Harm signed out of the office and noticed the clock. Perfect timing. He stopped by the communications room and flashed his Navy ID again. “Go ahead sir, it’s free,” the Yeoman offered. After punching in the numbers, he heard two ring tones and then:

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hello, mum, Merry Christmas.”

 

“Harm…Harm! Merry Christmas Darling! Are you back States side?”

 

“Uh yeah mom, I arrived yesterday. Lis…”

 

“Oh deary, you must be so tired? How’s Italy? How’s the new house?”

 

“It’s fine mom. I was thinking, I didn’t schedule anything but could I come over say for NYE or something? Are you free?”

 

“Oh my of course Harm, anytime for my son. But have you booked? Flights are definitely filled up by now.”

 

“I can hitch a Navy or Air Force ride mom; I’m senior enough. No need to settle a room, I’ll find a place for two.”

 

“Two? Harm, have you and Mac got back? Or have you found an Italian girl?”

 

“Urm, I’ll explain mom. See you soon alright.”

 

“Alright darling. Don’t rush yourself. Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas, mom.”

 

**The Next Day (26 December)**

**Somwhere off Oseceola Road, Maryland**

**1730 local time**

 

“Thanks a lot for the lift, I owe you one,” Harm remarked to his friend, a guitarist who Harm had jammed with for a while. DC might have re-opened its public transportation, but there wasn’t a clear bus or train schedule to Maryland. Let’s see, 5000, 5002 ah here is it, harm talked to himself. HAWKES the sign read, and it was a rather grand house, with marble walls. Well, he didn’t want to judge Skates’ base on her family’s wealth.

 

“DING DONG!”  The door clicked open and Harm lips were instantly smothered by his girlfriend’s. “Merry Christmas, Harm, so glad you’re here!”

 

“Merry Christmas, Beth,” he replied, turning slightly red with that greeting. The young Commander was dressed in thin light blue dress that was many inches above her knees and on two inch heels.

 

“Ooooh, presents, presents, lovely. Let me hang your coat.” The interior of the house very quaint, with a sparking chandelier in the immediate hallway and various antiques nest next to the walls. Typical Christmas decorations lined the lights, the furniture and the staircase in front of him. Both of them hadn’t moved a few steps inwards before Harm heard a high pitch voice.

 

“Lizzy, grandma said you under seasoned the ham! You si..” Harm came face to face with a brunette at least four inches taller than Skates, even on her heels. She was in a dark red strapless dress that heavily emphasised her cleavage. Upon seeing the JAG officer, her mouth gaped open like a goldfish.

 

“Oh Harm, this is my sister Victoria. This is Harmon Rabb, the Captain I was staying over with in Naples.”

 

It took Skates’ sister a few more seconds before her lips closed and she extended her hand. “Hi, nice to meet you, call me Vicky.”

 

“My parents named us after British royal princesses,” Skates remarked then felt her sister tug her arm.

 

“Lizzy, Grandma wants you in the kitchen.”

 

“But, but she can season the food if she thinks it’s not…” Skates saw her sister rapidly blink her eyes.

 

“Err, Harm, I’ll be back ASAP. The drinks are in the next room,” Skates had hardly any time to continue before her younger sister dragged her away.

 

“Vicky, you haven’t given me that signal since…”

 

“Liz, where on earth did you find that hunky-dory? He’s so drop dead gorgeous!”

 

Shaking her head, Elizabeth Hawkes knew her sister was expressing her girly side again. While Skates balanced both social relationships and other activities during her teenage years, Victoria was forever chasing after boys who simply fitted her criteria of “tall and muscular.”

 

“Well, I didn’t exactly pick him up. He did,” and she gave Vicky as short background of when she first met Harm on the USS Seahawk. “Why, are you jealous?” Skates teased her.

 

“Well damnit, big sis, I guess I am.” Victoria’s last date had not even lasted a week before the guy broke up with her.

 

Skates gave a smile and was about to return to Harm when Vicky stopped her. “Have you slept with him?”

 

“What?!!!!” Skates exclaimed, hoping their chatter couldn’t be heard.

 

“Oh come on, for such a drop dead looking guy and you spend time with him while in port, don’t tell me you didn’t do it?”

 

“Victoria Louise Hawkes, how dare…don’t you embarrass me later at dinner!” Skates gave her sister a light punch and moved off, not before hearing Vicky mumble. “So you did, so you did…”

 

Meanwhile, Harm had found himself facing not just an array of champagne, juices, and titbits but also a six foot tall blonde haired man and a shorter blonde lady. The guy introduced himself as Edward, Skates’ older brother, and his wife was Charlotte. Harm managed to join in the talk, introducing his background and interests but the topic soon drifted to financial flows, stocks and trading, which the couple were heavily engaged in. Harm had some knowledge of those topics, but could not keep up with the detailed issues they were discussing.

 

The topic soon changed to Middle East oil prices and just as Harm was about to add his view, two grey-haired individuals walked into the room. “It’s the holiday season and you two still want to talk about work?” Harm heard the elderly man asked.

 

“Prices don’t know when to stop dad,” Edward Hawkes replied. “Oh, this is Liz’s friend, uhm, Hart, no Ha..”

 

“Harmon Rabb, sir, please call me Harm,” he shook hands with Skates father. First encounter with the parents, he silently thought.

 

“Harm did you say? Not going to cause any damage are you?”

 

“No sir, it may be a unique name but I definitely would not think of it!”

 

“Relax son, a name is a name. I’m Albert, this is my wife Mary. Welcome to the Hawkes home.”

 

“Thank you, si…Albert. It’s a very nice place. It’s very nice to meet you too Mary.”

 

Albert Hawkes nodded in return. “And thank you for taking in my daughter during her stop over. I didn’t expect the world’s most powerful Navy to breakdown.”

“It wasn’t a worry sir,” Harm replied, not wanting to correct him that it was just one carrier and that all ships are not invincible.

 

“Well, thanks again,” this time the words came from the wife. “We were…”

 

“Daddy, ships do breakdown,” Skates interrupted, rejoining the party. Thank goodness, Harm thought, at least I’m not alone. He had noticed Skates had not immediately held his hand or expressed any romantic gestures. That was fine with him; he did want to take it to that level immediate in front of her folks and her brother. Part of Harm was telling him it was natural to feel uneasy amongst such a family while another part of him told him he should escape away once it was possible.

 

“So, Liz tells me that you are an attorney? But you were also…”

 

Another interruption occurred, this time Harm saw another much older ladies. “Gents and ladies, dinner appears to be ready faster than expected. Come to the table; you don’t want old vegetables and roast.

 

They did so, and Harm was introduced to the Skates Grandma on her mothers’ side, Josephine. After bowing their heads and saying grace, the first course of squash and spinach pie was passed around.

 

Mary Hawkes resumed her question. “So, you are both an attorney and a fighter pilot? How did you manage that?”

 

To be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the reviews. If you don’t the way the family conversation is structured, then too bad._

_I’ve always suspected that Harm was made to be a Republican or right-leaning person. Thus the arguments below._

_I’ve updated several previous chapters so some of the critical reviews won’t match. To review again, log out and post as a guest._

_The name Pete has no relation to any actresses or former actress husband. It is purely coincidental._

 

**Hawkes’ Residence**

**1755 hours**

 

“Well I did start as a naval aviator initially, but I crash-landed my F-14 Tomcat one evening during a pitchy sea state. The accident board declared that I had night blindness back then so my dream to be an aviator was shattered. I remembered some distance friends became attorneys so I decided on law school at Georgetown University, with a Navy bursary. Soon after I transferred to the US Navy’s JAG—Judge Advocate General—Corps, the legal branch of the Navy. Four years later, I chanced upon a doctor who said I was mis-diagnosed and had my eyes corrected so that I could fly in dark conditions. I then transferred back to Naval Aviation and flew with Ska...Liz,” he turned to smile at his new girlfriend.

 

“But obviously you didn’t continue,” Mary Hawkes said, passing him a bowl cheese and olives which he accepted.

 

“No I didn’t. I was told I wouldn’t be able to progress much since I was about ten or even fifteen years older than the other rising navy aviators. I really didn’t to stop flying but with dim prospects I transferred back to JAG I stuck with it, though I head back to the fleet to refresh my flight skills or if it’s about an investigation.”

 

“But your Naval Academy was in engineering?” This came from Edward.

 

“Yup, and a bit of physical science,” Harm replied.

 

“Two professional degrees, not bad. Wouldn’t have tried it in the civilian world,” Edward added.

 

“At least you pursued a right professional career unlike some one here,” this came from Albert.

 

“Daddy, please, not this again,” Skates started, putting down her cutlery.

 

“Albert, it’s Christmas time, and you know Liz likes her job,” this came from her wife.

 

The dinner table felt silent, save the noise of chewing and cutlery. Finally, Albert re-started, “so how did you come to be based in Italy?”

 

“It was the Navy’s decision sir,” Harm began adding the ‘sir’ as a sign of respect. “I spent most of my JAG years at the headquarters in Washington DC but in late April 2005 they ordered to head towards London, where the Navy’s European Forces were based. Shortly after, the US Navy shifted US Naval Forces Europe to Naples, Italy. It was all in a move to improve efficiency and to re-align with Joint Forces Naples, a NATO command.”

 

“Improve efficiency,” Albert repeated. “That’s what they said all the time but failed.”

 

“It’s never easy sir,” Harm replied, slowly sensing the anti-military talk rising. I better be careful. “But with any organisation, it’s never easy.”

 

“Hmmmph,” Albert Hawkes said. “More like never so with such a big bureaucracy. And call me Albert, I’m no longer in the service.” Oh, Harm remembered. Skates did tell me he served in Vietnam.

 

“Gents, ladies, finished with your starters? I’m going to get the main,” Grandma Hawkes interrupted.

 

“Yes, it lovely, especially the cheese. May I help you? Excuse me,” Harm gave a short bow to both of Skates’ parents and followed the lady. I need this break, he thought.

 

“Excuse my son-in-law, he’s never immediately accepting of those who are with the armed forces,” the grandmother said, accepting the plates from Harm. “Oh, I’m Bertha by the way.”

 

“Harmon, Harm,” shook her hand.

 

“You...you remind me of my husband,” she continued, as she grabbed some oven gloves.

 

“Oh...that’s nice. May I...?”

 

“He passed away several years ago,” she continued. “Oh bless him. Arthur, Art was such a great guy. He was in the Navy as well. And flew like you, off the carriers in the Pacific.”

 

“My granddad flew during the war too, off the USS Hornet,” Harm added and smiled. I like this grandma. Reminds me of my own Grandma Sarah. “Come, let me help you with that roast.”

 

“Oh thank you young man, saves my old arms,” Bertha replied. “I also a small fish pie for you. Elizabeth told me about your diet.”

 

“That’s so lovely.”

 

Back across in the dining room, the tone was not that jovial. “Your friend, boyfriend seems quite fixed on the Army, Liz,” Albert said.

 

“Navy, Daddy,” Skates corrected. “He may be, but he’s a really nice guy is great with music and cooking.”

 

“And sure is a hunk,” added Victoria, who received a small kick in the leg. “Ow, Liz!”

 

“Great man, but he doesn’t seem like Peter,” Albert commented.

 

“Pete was military too, Daddy. I mean, he was in the DOD.”

“But he came from...” Just then Bertha and Harm returned with the main meal.

 

“May carve the roast Albert?” Harm requested, hoping to appease this man. After a few seconds, he nodded. Despite being a herbivore for most of his life, Harmon Rabb still new his way with large slabs of meat and carved out the roast pork evenly for each member of the family.

 

“So, Harm,” Albert Hawkes re-started the conversation. “Tell us about yourself. Where you came from, what you do, besides the Navy.”

 

Harm was about to try the fish pie then carefully but quickly thought. “I’m a Californian from the La Jolla area. My, I’m an only child. My father went off to serve the Navy during the Vietnam War and...”

 

“Horrible War,” Albert Hawkes interrupted.

 

“It was,” Harm continued, not knowing where this was going to. “Well, yes my father served but he was shot down during Christmas Eve 1969 and listed as MIA.”

 

“That’s terrible,” Mary Hawkes said, her hands flying to her mouth. “Is he still listed as MIA?”

 

“Uh..Yes,” Harm replied, even though that was a lie. His father’s story was still listed ‘Secret’.

 

“He wouldn’t have, if our government wasn’t so silly back then,” Albert Hawkes continued.

 

“Our government made mistakes and most governments have,” Harm replied, hoping that was alright. “But Vietnam was a right war, looking at the larger picture.”

 

“Larger picture,” Albert snorted. “This is the larger picture!” he lifted up his leg to show some pin pricks. It was certain he was a victim of a small land mine or IED.

 

“Albert!” Both Mary and Bertha started. “That should be enough.”

 

The dinner resumed in silence with Harm adding a few thank yous to Bertha for the nice fish pie. “So Liz was telling us you sing and cook?” This came from Mary.

 

Harm smiled, hoping that would be a better talk. “Yes, I do. I’ve tried all sorts of cuisines, but I favour Southeast Asian cuisine. You do see that I’m not a meat-eater, but I do attempt meat dishes like steak and pies. As for music, well, I had a simple guitar for decades since my Naval Academy days. I’ve a collection of various artistes from U2 to Keane, from Foreigner to Toto...”

 

“Ooh, I’ve a huge Chicago soundtrack,” Vicky commented. “I can show you my collection later in my room.” It was clear from her voice and flickering eyes she was flirting with him.

 

“If I may say so, you don’t look like a Navy type who eats veggies,” this came from Edward’s wife Charlotte.

 

“I guess it’s how I balance diet and exercise.”

 

“Anything else? Any interests in finance? Investment?”

 

“Oh no,” Harm said after swallowing another bit of the fish pie and accepting another spoonful of roast potatoes. “I mean I did study engineering but I never saw interests in money. US military laws are actually quite restrictive over financial investment and I don’t want to be in trouble.” Edward nodded, though his facial expression said something like: boo, how uninteresting.

 

“What exactly does a Navy lawyer do? I mean I know some aspect of law and my sister is a junior attorney.” Charlotte asked.

 

“We do all sorts. For most of my years I was involved in investigations into Navy incidents or crimes and defended or prosecuted Navy and Marine Corp personnel for various offences. Right now however, with my status as legal adviser to the US Nay in Europe and NATO, I’m drafting out how our forces will deploy for the War on Terror missions...”

 

“Such a stupid term,” Albert Hawkes commented.

 

“It may be Albert, but that’s what’s our Commander-in-Chief ordered,” Harm replied. Oh no, let this not be another one.

 

“Commander-in-chief,” Albert Hawkes snorted again. “You mean the C-student in the White House who got his place by a discrepancy? It’s more like his war-mongering VP and his merry band of neocons.”

 

“It may not have been properly thought out through, Albert,” Harm said, “but I believe in the President’s approach towards terrorism and our adversaries.”

 

“Harm does do great work,” Skates added. “His command and CENTCOM—Central Command—decisions help us aviators fighter better.”

 

“The War on Terror is a joke. It’s all a way to appease the neocon corporations and fill their coffers while our tax dollars are wasted and oil prices rocket high, spoiling the world economy.”

 

“It’s wasn’t great in 2003 for my company,” Edward Hawkes added.

 

“Saddam didn’t comply with the UN Resolutions sir,” Harm argued, forgetting not to use that term.

 

“UN resolutions. The chaps in the White House violated international law and invaded a sovereign nation! Tell me, especially since you are a lawyer, where are the big WMDs?”

 

“People, people, are you finished? I have to see in my pie needs a re-heat,” Bertha interrupted. As before, Harm asked an excuse to help out. Victoria and Mary both headed off with them to the kitchen.

 

“Albert’s like that,” Mary started as she helped cut some fruits while Bertha placed her pies back in the oven. “He’s never a favourite of sharp right-wing, conservatives and tends to voice his opinion all the time. I don’t always join in but I’m with him on some issues as gun control. You don’t own a firearm do you?”

 

“Uh,” was all Harm said.

 

“Nasty things, I lost my best friend to them.” Well damn, Harm thought, another issue I don’t agree with.

 

“Luckily enough, I don’t worry Daddy with what my boyfriends think,” Vicky added tried to inch herself close to Harm. Harm smiled but there was no way he couldn’t help but touch this flirting girl. “I wouldn’t mind a guy who supports anything my dad doesn’t, so long as he’s tall and muscular and...” she failed to complete her sentence, only looking up at Harm.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Daddy, why did you have to be so sharp with Harm?” Skates asked.

 

“Liz, you know what I want for you. Peter was great—he had a job that was based around here, he had a great income, and he’s not someone who’s touting the great Republican machine.”

 

“Yeah dad, but Pete is...” Skates tried not to remember her ex-husband. “Harm a great guy. I mean, the first time we were on the same ship, he risked his life, jumping over the side to catch my parachute—I would be gone if he didn’t do that. The second time, he defended me in a court martial by tried everything in the book and beyond.”

 

“Wasn’t he at the controls when you ejected in a storm sometime in 2001?”

 

“Accidents happen dad.”

 

“That’s why I didn’t want you to go into aviation.” They rest were back with the chocolate tart and berries. “Cooking, listen to music, anything else?” Bertha started.

 

“Uh, well flying my vintage Stearman,” Harm added, thankful the question wasn’t from Albert.

 

“Flying again,” Edward Hawkes said.

 

“It’s a relaxing feeling. I mean of course I love fast jets, but just a proper plane gives you all the time in the world.”

 

They all chatted a little more but it was quite clear to Harm what this family was. Albert Hawkes was a clear anti-Republican and staunch liberal, and wasn’t that accretive of anyone from the military. Edward and his wife were too focused on the money world. Skates’ sister was just a flirt and nothing else. Only Grandma Hawkes was nice.

 

“If you don’t mind,” Harm said more than four hours later, “I have to head back to DC; I didn’t exactly drive here. It was a lovely meal and very lovely to meet all of you.” He shook hands all around, even with Vicky. “I’ll uh, catch uh with you Skates.”

 

The next day, Harm woke up early and setting his CD player on, he began cleaning his dusty abode North of Union station. That’s it, he thought. Skates is a great RIO and lovely RIO, but most of her family disagrees with me or hates me. Their probably telling her of now that this old JAG lawyer who has aviator’s wings isn’t the guy for you. No Liz, get a better boyfriend. One who’s against the current President, has money, and isn’t a vegetarian. No, get a...

 

Harm’s thoughts were interrupted by a phone ring. “Rabb,” he answered, hoping it wasn’t Naples.

 

“I sent you thousands of calls and mails!” The voice screamed.

 

“Mattie! Hey Belated Merry Christmas! Look squirt, I’m so sorry, I was abroad, first in London than in Naples...”

 

“Excuses, excuses,” Mattie Grace Johnson scolded. “So how the heck are you? How’s Mac? If I could turn back the time, I would be what and I would have attended the wedding...”

 

“Uh, Mac’s no longer around.” Harm quickly explained.

 

“Blast it! Harm, I feel for you.”

 

“How’s your end? How’s Tom?”

 

“I’m fine, you go my letter? Schools great, dad’s great but he’s out for a while.”

 

“That nice that you’re enjoying school.”

 

“Yeah, there’s this guy Alex...”

 

“Mattie? You’re dating?”

 

“Harmon Rabb! I’m too old enough!”

 

Both ex foster-parent and foster-child chatted more before they ended the call. Well, at least that’s someone happy, Harm thought. Great that Tom Johnson got his life in order to take care of his biological daughter. As for me, well, I don’t have a wife anymore and my girlfriend may not me  be girlfriend.

 

It was great that the stores were open and Harm cooked his favourite Tofu stir fry for dinner. Just as he was about to pop open another bottle of beer and place more CDs on, there was a buzz at the door. It opened to reveal...

 

 

To Be Continued.           


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harm and Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes make love.

_This Chapter will show you why I labelled this story M._

_Not for children or innocent people haha._

_I'll update the previous chapters._

Edited August 2015

**Harm's original apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**2130 local**

Harm just stood there and stared at Skates. His former RIO was in a leathery jacket with furry sleeves. The jacket was unbuttoned, revealing a purple dress with the horizontal top almost just covering the top of her breasts. There was a deep V-shaped slip running down the middle, further emphasising her small cleavage. The hem of her dress barely extended below her crotch and her legs didn't appear to be encased in any form of hosiery. Elizabeth Hawkes was also much taller on five inch heels.

"So, are you going to let your girlfriend in or make her freeze out in the cold?"

"Uh," Harm said, still a little shocked by Skates' sudden appearance and her dress sense. Damnit, he felt the swelling between his legs, please stop. "Uh, yeah."

"That's much better. Boy, it's cosier than I expected." Skates still had to tip toe to kiss Harm but he didn't immediate reciprocate.

"How..." Harm started.

"Well, I took the bus of course. I don't have a car and none of my siblings would lend me theirs."

"How..." Harm repeated himself.

"You mean how I found your address? I saw it on your luggage tag. Is that a crime Mr. JAG lawyer? What's wrong Harm?"

"I...thought we were finished. Your father..."

"Daddy's dinner talk? Oh please Harm, is that what been on your mind? Daddy launches into his anti-war tirade almost every time I return home or we're together as a family. As a JAG lawyer and an aviator, you gave quite a good defence." Skates dropped her coat on his couch as well a small carrier bag. "Anyway, why do you think I love staying out at sea? And now, consider this 'at sea'. I'm camping here for a few days."

Oh..." Skates was definitely in a tube top dress that was tight against her slim body. Damnit, you're really arousing me, he thought.

"And your brother and your sister-in-law..."

"You were disturbed by their finance talk? Jeez Harm, I'm learnt to mentally close my ears when they rant about such boring figures. How could you think that was the end of our relationship just because of my family?"

"Oh..."

"Can you form any words Harmon Rabb, or do I have to pry them out of your mouth?"

"Sorry. Uh I don't have much to offer here. Just another can of beer in the fridge. I can go down to the shops though..."

"Luckily I came prepared," Skates interjected, reaching into her bag to pull out a bottle of champagne. "Now, I don't suppose you have any champagne glasses cause I don't have any..."

"Well, would beer glasses do?" Minutes later, the two navy officers were on the couch with Skates evidently snuggling up to the muscular senior JAG officer. "Cheers," She clicked her glass against his. "To the new year and to our relationship." Harm smiled and but shifted, hoping his hardness between his legs would go away.

"You're so damn beautiful. Your dress..." he mumbled

"It shows that I'm not just an oily ol' aviator in flight suit. And before you ask, no this isn't Vicky's. I'm got better dress sense than my flirtatious sister." Damnit Skates, you making he even  harder down there!

"That's nice. So you uh really plan to camp out here?”

"Yeah, unless you want to ditch me have other things in mind?"

"No no not at all. Well actually, now that you mention it, I planned to see my mother in La Jolla. And she asked if I was bringing a girl. So well if you're ok, we'll leave on early morning of the 28th."

"Leave? But...have you booked tickets? At this time of the...,"them Skates caught his eye. "You are so lovely Harm. Where are we flying from?"

"Oceana. Fingers cross that my pal down there has a spare F-18 or F/A-18 that we can fly."

"Ha, well that goodness it's the day after or we'll be breaking flight regulations or worse..."

"Don't remind me," Harm half groaned, more due to his increasing erection than anything else. I just hope I don't...

"Well here we are, one O-5 and one O-6, sitting together enjoying a bubbly. Away from hectic duty, and stay still on a couch." She smiled her classic smile then suddenly started kissing him, starting with his thighs.

"Skates..." he protested really feeling the pressure of his penis pushing against his boxers. Any second now and it's going to come out. "What...are you do...ing..."

"Harm, don't tell me you don't know? I'm showing my love to you." With that she continued her kisses, complementing it with caressing. The petite naval aviator was like a little puppy chewing on a fresh new bone.

"Skates, Skates, Skates!" Harm protested, just as she popped the lower button of his shirt.

"What?"

"I know where you're going with this. First you start with the kissing and then...and then it leads to..."

"To?"

"To...you know what," he blurted out, not wanting to say the ‘s’ word. Yikes, can she see my erection?

"Harmon Rabb, are you a grown man or a young innocent boy?"

"Skates, come on, be serious. It's not just me, it's you. One thing leads to another and we'll be...you’ll get preg..."

"Harm, I told you back in Naples I'm on the pill for a long term. All us female aviators have been since we've started being like you boys. Nothing will happen."

"You...you sure? There have been cases that those of the pill can get pregnant."

"I trust it as much as I trust the Super Hornet and an AIM-120 missile. Come on Harm, don't tell me you haven't done this before with your girlfriends?"

"No, no..." Although he really wanted to sleep with Diane.

"Not even with Mac?"

"No, she drew the line over that."

"Well, Harm, I'm not. Please?"

Harm shook his head. "Skates, come be practical. We nearly did it back in Naples. I think it's not a great idea. Look we can share a bed...my..." Harm's sentence was cut off as Skates yanked out a rubbery device from her handbag.

"Wear it then," she waved the condom in front of his eyes.

"What?!"

"Harmon Rabb, I've risked my life trapping on carrier wires, diving down to strafe Taliban and AQ fighters, and faced off against male counterparts in the aviator's room, crossing the line and during liberty. I'm not about to be scared about making love with the guy of my dreams. Now if he is scared, he can put on his own protection." Before Harm could protest any more, Skates pushed him flat down on the couch and re-started her kissing and sensual touching. Within a minute, the buttons of his shirt came off, exposing his hair chest. Next, she lowered her body down and gently worked his belt, jeans button and zipper. In one swift move, it came off, as well as his boxers, exposing his genitalia.

"Ska..."

"Quiet, darling," Skates said, placing her left hand over his mouth. Before Harm could shift or emit one more word of protest, Skates had open up the condom and gently slid in over his firm cock. Harm was shock both by the swift move and the fact that he hadn't ejaculated with her touching his penis! "Now, it's your turn baby to undress me."

"My..." Skates was patience was tested so she guided his two hands to reach the zip behind her. "Slowly, gently, dear, this dress caused me quite a bit in Sydney." It took Harm much longer than Skate's undressing, but soon enough, her dress dropped to the ground, revealing blue translucent hipster panties and strapless black bra underneath. Before Harm could exclaim anymore, Skates' lips was sucking his lips, as if it was a new flavoured lollipop.

Once more, they were lying back on the couch, with Skates on top of Harm, her A cup breasts pressing down on his hairy chest. This kissing, and now bodily contact finally cause the JAG Captain to respond and his fingers worked against the elastic of her panties, lowering it down her smooth thighs. The bra easily came off and finally, both aviator and JAG were naked. As the young squadron commander continued her sexual arousal, Harm examined her body. Skates was definitely no Mac; her breasts may not be as voluptuous as the Marine's but he was never one to judge a girl by her cup size. Despite long exposure to the salty sea water and air, Skates’ skin from her face to her feet were as smooth as marble. As Skates turned herself to the side, Harm noticed another two key differences: Skates had a neatly trimmed 'bush' over her crotch and there was a pure absence of any body art, unlike Mac's tattoo situated on her upper left thigh.

"Harm," Skates purred, her clitoris swelling to its maximum and her upper torso showing signs of a sex flush, "ready?". With that signal, his rubber-coated penis slid into her vagina. "Oh, honey, we are one. "

To Be Continued.

Was that nice? Please Review.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not for Harm and Mac shippers, unless you are brave enough to read.

_Ok thanks for the small reviews. Now, before I proceed, WARNING: If you are a Harm and Mac lover, you will NOT like this chapter. However, if you are brave enough to accept a Harm and Mac fight and real hatred for each other. If you disliked the whole Harm and Mac story line, you may like this. If you ‘ship’ Harm and some other girl, you may also like this, depending on how much Skates._

_Warning: sexual content. No for children. Haha._

 

**Harm’s original apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**0700 local**

“Thump, Thump, Thump,” Harm was slowly woken by a constant beating sound. As his eyes opened, he initially thought it was the beating of his heart. No, heartbeats don’t generate that loud a sound. Or maybe it’s…Skates? Harm shifted his head and saw his naked girlfriend rest on hip, her upper chest lying on his mid-torso. No, it can’t be her heartbeat either. Was it his…Harm just peered down and saw his semi-erect condom-covered dick resting against the young squadron CO’s thigh. What was that noise?

 

The sound came once more and Harm then identified it as knocking on his door. “Shit,” he grunted, more due to his head striking against the side of his sofa. “Skates, Saktes wake up.” The brunette just muttered, “don’t wanna,” and failed to move.

 

“Skates!” Harm raised his voice. “There someone at the door!” Finally she rose, blinked her eyes then heard the sound. “Oh shit,” she repeated the word. “There’s my bedroom area or shower, go!” Skates immediately moved but also quickly shifted to pick up her panties and dress on the way. Harm meanwhile also moved fast, pulling on his boxers over his rubber-covered penis, his jeans and a shirt.

 

“Coming,” he called then remembered he didn’t have an eye piece in his door. It could be someone he knew, or a delivery man, or some nemesis. Glancing at the time, Harm eliminated the second choice. Damnit, he thought, I sold my old firearm. Hoping for the best, Harm unlocked the door and…

 

Saw the long familiar Sarah’Mac’ Mackenzie standing at the door. She was clad in a oversized winter jacket and faded jeans with some small holes in them. There was a package in her left arm and her right hand was tucked into her jacket pocket.

 

“Mac?!” Harm exclaimed, definitely not expecting to see his ex-wife here on a post-Christmas day. “I…I thought…”

 

“It is Sarah, Mr. Rabb. I told you to call me that when we split up for good. Only good friends can call Mac,” she said with a hostile tone.

 

“Well, ok then, Sa..rah,” Harm tried to match the tone, “If we aren’t together anymore, if we aren’t _good_ friends, then why the hell are you here?”     

 

“Because of this,” she thrust the package into his hands. “You and your collection of naval history books. I don’t care to hae them taking up space where I am.”

 

“Oh…thank you,” Harm said sarcastically. “Just where are you know?”

 

“Why the heck do you care, Rabb? You never cared much for me, it was always the Navy first, the job first, JAG first, the air first…”

 

“Well you too never bothered to understand me,” Harm retorted. “You never understood issues regarding the shifts in naval strategy. All you cared was having it your own feminist-style way or rather your ‘Mac-is-right-the-military-or-government-is-wrong’ way. Now we’re done. Get back to where…” Harm suddenly caught an odour he was familiar with. “You’ve been drinking?”

 

“Why the shit not? I’m free from you  and long free from the Corps,” Sarah Mackenzie retorted, her right arm now exposed, with a large bottle of Bourbon in her hand. “Who says I can’t? It’s a free world.”

 

“You swore off drinking. You’ve been through Alcoholics Anonymous…”

 

“I can do whatever the heck I want. I ca…you’ve got a girl here?”

 

“What…the hek are you talking about?” Harm shot back, but immediately wondered how Mac knew that. Wasn’t Skates hiding?

 

“Your couch is out of place, and so is your carpet. You are in jeans and shirt, not in your dressing gown and PJs. Plus, I think I spy a bag over there?” She jab her free hand and Harm turned to see Skates’ carrier bag on the floor. As if on cue, both of them heard a small cry and the figure of Elizabeth Hawkes appeared. She was clad, or rather ‘swimming’ in one of Harm Navy shirts and wearing one of his sweats pants.

 

“Harm? There was a rat in your kitchen. I think I trapped it or…oh,” Skates raised her eyebrows and remarked, “Morning Colonel.”

 

“Well, well, Harmon Rabb, we leave each other and you pick this little girl up?”

 

“Excuse me?!” both Harm and Skates exclaimed. “I’m no ‘little girl’ Colonel,” Skates literally spat out. “I’m a serving Naval Aviator…”

 

“You were lousy Landing Signal Officer who got a F-14 spiralling into a carrier, damaging thousands of dollars of key equipment and letting a Seaman lose his legs for life!” Mackenzie shouted back, reminding the former RIO of that accident.

 

“I was acquitted by the jury!” Skates retorted, her anger clearly visible now.

 

“You still caused that accident! You had this ass of a Commander and now you’re screw around with him!!!”

 

“You’re calling Harm an ass. You bitch! You never understood a single bit about carrier life or naval aviation! You…” Just then Mac drew up the half empty bottle in a striking pose and charged  at Skates. Harm instinctively grabbed her, knocking the bottle away and pushed her back out into the hallway.

 

“What the hell,” Sarah Mackenzie screamed, her eyes blazing with anger. She immediately struck back at Harm, kicking and punching wildly. This was no martial arts move, unlike her fight against Sadik Fahd. This was an alcoholic on a mass rampage. Harmon Rabb, however, fended off her blows, pushing his former partner and ex-wife further away from his door, nearing the freight elevator. “You bastard! Your dick couldn’t wait to enter that girl’s pussy! You never wanted me!”

 

“Mac, Sarah, you drunken witch, you don’t deserve to come to my place  at..ow!!!” Harm yelled as one of her shoes scrapped the left side of his neck. “Get the hell out of my place,” he blazed, pushing her into the elevator and clicking the ‘down’ button. “Don’t you dare come back here again or I’m calling the cops!”

 

“Skates, Skates, are you alright?”Harm rushed back, finding her sitting back on the sofa.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What a terrible way to greet me. She is a bit…Harm, you’re injured,” Skates spotted the scratch against his neck.

 

“It’s nothing,” he protested but Skates got up and asked where he kept his medical case. Soon enough, she wiped the scratch marks clean with antiseptic and attached a small gauze. Kissig him, she asked, “I hope she won’t return.”

 

“I hope not too,” he replied. “Skates, about last night…”

 

“Harm, we just did what almost every other lovers would do.”

 

“But if you get pregnant?”

 

“Harm, I told you, I’m on long term contraception, way before we even flew together. Nothing will transpire. And you wore protection too.”

 

“Yeah…” that made Harm conscious that he still had a full condom on.

 

“It’s perfectly ok. Look, I’m not like my sis Vicky. I’m not the type to get every guy’s dick inside me, sorry to put it that way. I was just hoping to really be with you. Alright?”

 

“Oh…ok. Let’s get cleaned up,” he suggested, thought still not fully convinced.

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to ‘float’ around in your clothes any longer,” she laughed. Sometime later, both of them had showered, with Skates in her full underwear, slacks, shirt and jumper, Harm in a jumper and new jeans. “So, what’s for breakfast?” she asked.

 

“Sorry to disappoint, but there’s nothing in the fridge, so we have to head out. Places should be open by now,” he replied.

 

“So long as we don’t meet that nasty witch again,” Skates commented.

 

They both found a cosy outlet and with Harm ordering a large egg and bagel with espresso and Skates the daily pancakes with normal black coffee. Harm then noticed another familiar face, a reporter he met in the UK. “George Coaker,” he greeted.

 

“Harmon, back where you belong eh?”

 

“Only for the holidays. This is Elizabeth Hawkes.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” he greeted then signalled for a private talk. Harm mouthed the words, “it’s ok, he’s a friend” to her and moved over to his table.

 

“Were’s you with that taller short hair lady before? What’s her name, Beck....?”

 

“We’ve gone our ways,” Harm replied.

 

“Well, There was a report earlier on the radio about some lady matching your old, sorry your ex, getting into a hit-and-run accident?  Wait there’s the news report,” George pointed to the overhead TV screen, and Harm saw first responders wheeling someone in faded torn jeans into an ambulance.

 

“Oh,” Harm said, the news shifting to a picture of the victim. “No, never seen her before in my life.”

 

To Be Continued.

 

Reviews Welcomed.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for the reviews_

 

**Some café near Harm’s apartment**

**0855 local**

 

“Harm, what was that about?” Skates asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Bullshit, nothing.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Harmon Rabb, your girlfriend deserves better than that.”

 

“Well, let’s just say the witch that we encountered is gone, for a good long while.”

 

Skates pondered for a long while the events of the early morning still fresh in her mind. Finally she returned to her breakfast while Harm didn’t make much of a move.

 

“Skates, we’ve got to talk what..uh we did last night.”

 

“Not now, let me finish this delicious meal.” Harm avoided asking again until the two of them were back at his apartment. “What…it was a great evening,” Skates blurted out, trying to fix some more coffee.

 

“Skates, c’mon be serious. You came and we had sex suddenly…”

 

“And? It was a beautiful night and sleep, destroyed by some witch’s interruption.”

 

“Skates, Elizabeth, aren’t you taking this too far? You came wanting to have…”

 

“Captain Rabb, you are acting like a little child. It was just a night of making love. You wore a condom. I have the pill. ‘Nuff said.”

 

“I mean, aren’t taking this too far?”

 

“You wanna break off the relationship?”

 

Harm shook his head, “you came at me all at a sudden. I was wondering…”

 

Skates placed her spoon down and sighed. “Okay, I went a little too quick but that’s what I thought you needed and wanted. You’ve not the strict type that demands sex only after marriage are you.”

“No…I just also think it was a bit of a surprise.”

 

“Yeah, ok, maybe I broke one of my own making love rules,” Skates admitted.

 

“Making love rules?”

 

“Never make love to a slightly unwilling or unwilling person.”

 

“Are there any other rules I should know about?” Harm smiled.

 

“We the usual about men unless you want to know the more…intimate ones? Alright, Skates can make love at any time at any place, unless it’s all dinghy. Oh, just normal sex. No oral, no anal sex no other forms of sex. No sex toys, no kinky stuff just plain ol’ sex.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

Skates just leaned forward and kissed him deeply on his lips.

 

**28 th December**

**NAS Oceania**

 

“No, no, no…” Captain Thomas Branks repeated.

 

“Tom…”

 

“Don’t you Tom me Rabb. You know me and this is not by the book.”

 

“What’s wrong with us taking one of your P-3s cross country? You always have ferry planes during this time of the year.”

 

“I do, but by my pilots; and they are all perfectly capable of flying.”

 

“You remarked to me that some are on long leave before.”

 

“And just when was that?”

 

“At the Naval Forces Europe Symposium in October.”

 

“Well, I’ll find crew, not you and…” he turned to Skates “who are you?”

 

“Commander Elizabeth Hawkes, VFA-12 Magicians, I’m…”

 

“You both have wings but that doesn’t you will fly my aircraft.”

 

“Please Captain Brank, I’ll be forever grateful to you,” Skates stepped forward. Brank gave her a closer look, twisted his head and then remarked, “Just one way, one plane, our oldest. And no antics, especially you Rabb.”

 

As they walked towards the assigned aircraft, Harm asked Skates what just transpired. “I have my ways of charming people, dear.”

 

“Charming people?”

 

“You’re girlfriend has lots of talents.”

 

Harm questioned her more but she quipped, “come on, let’s get on before your friend changes his mind. Also, let’s do a proper pre-flight check. We may be flying over land but two ejections in my life is enough.”

 

Several hours later, the P-3 touched down at NAS Lemoore. “Damn it Harm, another 5 and a half, maybe six hours to your mom’s house?!” Skates exclaimed when she heard that.

 

“Be thankful she doesn’t live in Imperial County,” he grinned.

 

“Damn well, at least I won’t be travelling in my flight suit.” Skates had changed into a floral sleevless dress with a cardigan. “Harm darling, please change. You’re not going to great your mother in a sweaty old flight suit.” Soon enough, both JAG lawyer and Naval Aviator reached a small home just at the outskirts of La Jolla. “Darling, you’re back!” Trish Burnett, nee Reed called just as the stepped out of their taxi.

 

“Mom!” Both son and mother deeply hugged each other, hugging that lasted for a few minutes before Harm introduced Elizabeth Hawkes to his mother. “Extremely nice to meet you Elizabeth, do come in. There’s dinner waiting.” Dinner was two different casseroles, one with more vegetables than the other, and extra salad. “It’s…really really yummy!” Skates exclaimed as she took a bite.

 

“Why thank you dear,” Trish replied. “I’m getting old at this.” After a few more bites, she announced that she had to get more juice and Harm followed her to the kitchen. “Harmon,” she began, “are you sure about her? You just divorced Sarah; are you sure about this girl?”

 

“Mom, ‘this girl’ was my other partner during my carrier days. She helped me through all the challenges. I know her well. She may have just dropped into ‘my port’ for a while truthfully, but I believe she’s for me mom.”

 

“Well Harm, I’ll take your word for it. Mind you, you are hitting your early 40s and you’ve had so many girls in and out of your life. You need to settle down with one soon.” The main meal was completed a couple of minutes later and as Trish announced there was a cake in the oven, this time Skates volunteered to join the elderly lady in the kitchen.

“My memory is old, but I remember that you met Harmon before he even returned to fly?”

 

“Yes, ma’am, well we both met on the carrier Seahawk. Harm was on a case and I was sort of involved in that. He in fact rescued me when I ejected over the side.”

 

“Ah yes. Then he said you helped him through his flying period.”

 

“Oh, well, I just gave him some manuals to bring him up to speed. But Harm in fact helped me when we were in the Mediterranean; I was quite unsure of myself and he was a confidence booster. If not for him, I wouldn’t be still flying today.”

 

Trish nodded then brought up the flight incident that Skates hated. “Oh gosh, that. Harm is the best pilot I met, and possibly the best in the whole navy, but it was the plane and the drastic weather that overtook us. Especially him being stuck in the water for hours.”

 

“They told me something, I can’t remember that you helped…”

 

Skates was a bit red in the face. “All I did ma’am was to bring him out of his unconscious state. I mean, after all he had done for me—rescuing me, giving me confidence, defending me aggressively during my court martial—I just had to do something.”

 

“Well I have to say thank you now Elizabeth, you played a part in saving my son. And please, I’m just an ordinary lady; call me Trish. Could you help me with this?” She opened the oven to reveal the lovely aroma of a fruitcake. All three of them enjoyed the dessert and as the last slice was done, Trish Burnett announced that she had to retire early. “Let me help you up mom,” Harm offered. As they both reached her bedroom door, Trish stated, “Harmon dear, Elizabeth sounds like a wonderful lady. Do keep her darling; she’s the one for you.”

 

To be continued.          


	24. Chahapter 24

_Thanks for all the reviews. Remember this takes place around end December 2006._

 

**Trish Rabb-Burnett’s house**

**California**

**0655**

 

Harmon Rabb groaned as his body told him it was time to wake him. He immediately stretched out his armed and felt only an empty part of the bed to his left. He also felt a strong stickiness between his legs. Oh my…oh gosh last night, he remembered. As soon as Skates and himself entered the guest room she immediately dimmed the lights and started dancing with him as if there some imaginary music to dance to. As they danced and kissed, their clothes just came off one by one until Harm was in his boxers why she was just in her panties, the same Winnie the Pooh panties he finished out of his washing machine several months ago.

 

They had swiftly gone naked on the bed when he erection swelled to a maximum and he had groaned  for a condom. “Don’t bother darling,” he heard her whisper and with her palm over mouth as they made love. This was the second time he did it and as his semen entered her vaginal canal, Harm suddenly stopped protesting. Maybe they are right—making love is always easier the second time! As Skates continued to stroke and kiss him, Harm was no longer a lost rowboat on a crazy ocean but a ship calmly entering dock. And I did it to her twice as the darkness fell, Harm remembered, his hardness slowly receding. Wait a minute, where is she?

 

Harm pulled on a new pair boxers along with a T-shirt and shorts. Trying to keep his noise level down so as not to wake up his mother, he moved along the corridor until he smelt lovely smells coming from the kitchen. “Well, good morning, miss chef,” he boomed so much that Skates dropped the whisk. Luckily, Harm caught it easily before it hit the floor.

 

“Harm! Oh well good morning darling, you startled me. Can I have the whisk back please?”

 

“Whatcha making?” He asked as he handed the utensil back.

 

“Skates’ greatest pancakes. I hope to thank your mother for last night’s dinner with this. Hope she will like it. Can you pass the pack of  butter?”

 

Soon enough the tantalising smell of pancakes killed the kitchen. As Skates tasted her mixed berry coulis for the last time, she told Harm to wake his mother up but Rabb-Burnett was already in the doorframe. “Morning Trish,” Skates greeted as Harm hugged his mother. “Smells wonderful.”

 

“I hope you like this,” Skates remarked and served up the pancakes with the coulis, there ever needed maple syrup and extra bacon for herself. “It’s delicious,” Trish remarked after cutting a piece.

 

“You’re not just saying that?”

 

“No dear, it’s really nice.”

 

“Mum’s the best cook in these parts, so her word is final,” Harm smiled.

“Really Harmon,” she patted her son’s back. “It is really nice, Elizabeth.”

 

They devoured their breakfast and fresh coffee before Trish asked the couple what they would be doing across the new few days. “Oh, just a walk around town, remembering old places, and swimming,” he winked at Skates.

 

Back in their guest room, Skates gave a groan. “Harm, do we really have to go swimming?”

 

“Yes CO Hawkes. I’m following through what I promised back in Naples,” Harmed grinned. Around twenty minutes later, Harm pointed out several of his childhood spots—his old elementary school, the park where he first played and got many bruises and other favourite buildings. “And here’s the swimming pool,” Harm pointed.

 

“Darn, I didn’t expect it to appear so fast,” Skates groaned.

 

“Hey, I gave you good love making last night. Now this is fair and square.”

 

“Sex for swimming,” Skates laugh as she extracted her swimsuit. “You are so bad.” Over the next thirty minutes, Harm perfected her in the various swim stokes then watched her perform some fast swimming. “I’m beat,” she remarked as she reached the wall after her twentieth lap.

 

“Take five,” Harm replied, passing her a bottle of water.

 

“What, this isn’t the end?”

 

“We still haven’t gone through threading water and holding your breath,” Harm replied.

 

“What, am I a junior high school girl?”

 

“No, you are a three stripe officer in the US Navy. Now, few more minutes and then we start again.” Soon enough, Harm was teaching her the intricacies of holding her breath at various depths. “Argh,” she exclaimed as he helped her surface. “I’m an air girl. Going underwater ain’t my thing.”

 

“Well, you spell N-A-V-Y like me,” Harm explained. “You still need to be adapt to water, in case you need to eject or other circumstance.”

         

“Harm darling, I’ve only ejected twice in my whole career and that’s two times to many. No way am I going to eject again, especially over water. Now, can this end and I have a good lunch?”

 

“One more try,” and Harm kept his promise and bought her to a nice Italian place where she devoured a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs while he contemplated his seafood pasta. “Yikes,” Harm exclaimed as he put down his fork. “I   can make a better dish.”

 

“Well that’s for being a meatless eater,” Skates teased.

 

“Well, you've got all the four major food groups here: starch, grease, dead animal, and uh tomato sauce,” Harm teased back, twisting a phrase he once mentioned to his ex-wife.

 

“Touché, so what’s the plan up to New Year’s Eve?”

 

They exited the restaurant, but failed to see the lone figure in a hood trailing them. The plan for the next few days was grocery shopping for meals the next few days, where Harm made his signature ‘meatless meatloaf’ and Skates showed off more of her cooking skills. As they turned in for the night, Skates threw off her jeans exclaiming that she was extremely shagged.

 

“So none of it tonight?” Harm asked, going down to his boxers.

 

“Even super Skates needs a pause,” she commented. Aw darn, Harm thought, just as I was getting used to the love making.

 

The next morning, they were both waken up by a sharp clap of thunder. Darn, Harm thought, California and its rain. Well, he thought, starting to stroke his girlfriend, at least it’s not the chilly winter and snow of the east coast and Italy. Within minutes, his strokes turned to the physical removal of Elizabeth’s shirt and skimpy panties. Just as he was about to draw her close for the climax, a sharp buzzing noise interrupted them.

 

“Damnit, my phone,” she exclaimed, jumping up.

 

“It can wait,” Harm remarked, admiring her nude  body.

 

She gave him a ‘you should know better’ and pranced around the room, finally finding the device. “Hawkes...yeah...yeah..when? Today? Jeremiah directs? Darn it ok Lieutenant, I’ll be there ASAP.”

 

“What...”

 

“That was the CAG’s staff officer. He’s making a re-call today, well 1300 east coast time,” she said, yanking on here shirt and opening her bag. “I know, it’s New Year’s Eve, but I’m a CO and need to be back. S...”

 

“You still have some time,” Harm cut her off, pulling her back to bed and sliding his penis into her.

 

To Be Continued.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks for all the reviews. I have updated at least Chapters 1-9, do review them again. Simply log out and review as a guest. Thanks._

 

**Carrier Air Wing 16 Headquarters Meeting Room**

**NAS Oceana**

**New Year’s Day**

 

Skates  made it back to the East Coast just in time, changed into her flight uniform and literally moved like the Road Runner to the conference room. “Hey Skates, looks like you ran through a snowstorm or a hurricane,” quipped Commander Richard Metcalf, one of the other COs of VF-18, another commented.

 

“Yeah,” Skates panted then excused herself to the ladies. Phew, she though as she combed her hair more into place and splashed some water on her face. “So, how was your Christmas holiday?” Commander Metcalf asked.

 

“Just the usual. How bout you?”

 

“Oh full family gossip and whining. Did you have a nice time with that JAG?”

 

Skates stared at him for a few seconds before blurting out, “What?”

 

“Oh come on, the words out. People saw you dancing with him back in Naples.”

 

“My personal life is my personal life, Sniper,” Skates used his call sign.

 

“So yeah, he’s tall and handsome but I hear scuttlebutt that he’s a sticker for breaking rules and getting into trouble and pulling people down with him.”

 

“That’s ENOUGH Metcalf! You are way out of line!” Skates burst out.

 

The Super Hornet driver shrugged and moved away, whistling. “Hey boss, ignore him. He’s always poking into other people’s business,” started Skates’ deputy and Squadron XO, Commander Michael ‘Shooter’ Neil. “If you want, I can rough him up in a game for you.”

 

“Thanks, Shooter,” Commander Elizabeth Hawkes patted him on his back. “But I rather you have clean marks so you can shoot up to CO.”

 

“Well Skates, you’re still in charge of the fort for now.” Yeah, Skates thought, the only female CO in the whole carrier air wing. No other female was as senior as she was, not even the pilots in the E-2 and rotary wing Squadrons. All and the guys, even most of the XOs like Neil were older than her in terms of age. What did she once say to Harm? It's important to be one of the guys. Well, it is but you do stick out as a girl, the young kid amongst the older ones. Again Skates wondered how she got a full third bar that quickly. It wasn’t like I was in the zone for promotion. Did somehow high above pull a huge ball of string to push me to an O-5? I couldn’t question it back then or later; I mean who in the world would want to revert back to a lower rank.

 

“Room Ten-hut!” the Command Master Chief called. “At ease, seats,” CAG Sheffield said. “I know what day of the year this is, but you people are in the might US Navy. You can get pull away any time and yes, technically we are a nation at war. The McClusky is undergoing repairs but we are of course operational. CENTCOM wants us back in the Gulf for strikes so this is what will transpire: the whole air wing will fly out to NAS Sigonella for…no Robertson, we’re not doing R&R again and sit up. As I said, the Wing will fly to Sigonella to fly combat air sorties with our Italian and British Royal Air Force counterparts. We’ve done too much ground pounding so I hope you Super Hornet drivers remember your dogfighting skills. Hopefully after the one and a half week break, our carrier would sail back to join us. Then in back again through the Suez and to the Gulf, around end February or early March. Questions?” There were no. “Ok, that’s not the end. Admirals?” Admirals Skates wondered as the Carrier Strike Group Commander and a familiar face entered, casuse Skates to gap with her mouth open. “Happy New Year and well fair winds and following seas to you all. Yes, I’ll be leaving you as of today to take up the post as Deputy Commander, Pacific, pending the usual Senate confirmation of course. As of today, and already confirmed, I’ll like to all to meet the new Commander of CSG Sixteen, Rear Admiral (Upper Half) Tobias Ingles.” Skates couldn’t help being the first to stand up to give her old ship CO.

 

**Trish Rabb’s Residence**

**La Jolla, California**

**Around the same time**

 

“Harmon dear, it’s so regrettable Elizabeth couldn’t stay for this,” Trish remarked as she spooned another lots on the couscous minus the fish onto his plate.

 

“I know mom, but she’s a naval aviator who can be recalled any moment,” Harm noted to, wishing he could still cuddle Skates. Well, cuddle, not to have that much sex.

 

“I know, you’re dad told me that and well you know…” Trish drifted off in a reverie. “Harm , do you think you will ever settle down?”

 

“What retire? I’m not at the age yet mom and I’m still go at my job.”

 

“No, I mean really settle down. Stay married for the long term. Have a family.”

 

Harm settled his fork down. “Mom, you want me to pop the question to Sk…Elizabeth? We’ve barely hooked up. She’ll be deployed again…”

 

“I know dear but just meeting her, I really sense she’s really a better match than that Mackenzie girl was to you. That one was just a Barbie wanted to drag you all along. Elizabeth feels…confident, strong and well the daughter I wish I had.”

 

**NAS Oceana Meeting Room**

 

“Well, Well, Hawkes look at you a silver oak leaf an a CO!” Rear Admiral Ingles remarked, patting her on her arm. “Top Marks!”

 

“Thank you sir,” Skates acknowledged.

 

“Don’t thank me, thank yourself for making the grade. You were always one of the best RIOs I’ve ever met. One wonders if you were an aviator then, you would have literally shot past all the boys.”

 

“It’s good to know that sir,” Skates said, though remembering Ingles didn’t think much of her initially, especially with the court martial charge.

 

“So how’s things? Still living the salty air and water life?” Ingles passed the usual questions to Skates then stopped. “Some words has gone down the vine that you and Rabb are more than friends now?”

 

Skates again couldn’t keep a straight face. Damnit, can this Harm and me questioning stop. “Sir…”

 

“It’s ok, Skates, no one wants to stop any love life now. But just an advice from an old sea dog—keep both sides of your world separate. Don’t let things trip you down.”

 

**JAG Headquarters, United States Naval Forces Europe/US Sixth Fleet**

**A few days later**

 

Harm strolled through the doors and reached his office until he saw his personal Legalman and his now cleared desk. “Ahem…”

 

“Oh, hello Captain, Happy New Year.”

 

“Happy  New Year. At ease. Something I should know about?”

 

“Oh sorry, thought you were informed sir,” the Legalman said. “I’ve been posted to EUCOM legal office. It’s been a great pleasure serving with you sir,” the Legalman shook Harm’s hand.

 

“Oh, well, that’s some pleasant surprise. But, uh, who’s replacing you?”

 

“She’s inside Captain.” She? Harm found his room door unlocked and saw a female brunette with Petty Officer Fist Class Stripes. No it can’t be… “Excuse me,” he started and the LN1 spun around on her heels.

 

“I’m sor….Captain Rabb! It’s so good to see and work with you again sir!” The chirpy voice of Legalman First Class Jennifer Coates exclaimed.

 

To Be Continued.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks for the all the reviews._

_Remember this story takes place around 2006. Then then Italian Air Force did not have the Eurofighter Typhoon yet so they leased first the Panavia Tornado ADV and then the F-16, which I definitely believe was flown during this time period._

_No offence to any aviator or Air Force._

 

**JAG Headquarters, United States Naval Forces Europe/US Sixth Fleet**

 

“Jenn…I mean Legalman Coates!” Harm exclaimed, nearly dropping his brief case and coat in shock. He quickly recovered and closed the door, lest their conversation be heard. “How are…oh…wait, at ease Legalman,” Harm ordered, then in a very more informal manner, he moved over to Coates and gave her a hug. “How are you?”

 

“I’m great sir, definitely long time no see. How are you? Heard scuttlebutt that you’ve been through the usually adventures since you left DC.”

 

“Uh…wait, wait, first your story. How on earth did you get posted here, right to be my new personal legalman?”

 

“Well, sir, after you and Colonel Mackenzie left for the UK, I just didn’t feel it was home any more at JAG HQ. So with General Cresswell’s blessings, I moved to a position at the Pentagon but after less than a few months, it just didn’t seem right. I was told to improve my prospects by taking tests so I would be more qualified for the Chief Petty Officer’s promotion board but I deliberately failed…”

 

“You flunked the tests for a CPO?!”

 

“I didn’t see myself with that sort of responsibilities sir; I mean can you imagine me as a Chief? In between being told to do this and that, I heard that Naval Forces Europe had moved to Naples. I always wanted to live in Italy, even as a delinquent, so I went back to the General and really pleaded with him. Somehow, the sun shown on my side and ta-da! Here I am!”

 

“You didn’t kick out my Legalman did you?”

 

“Well, that you have to ask the powers that be sir. Now how heck are you? How’s the Colonel?”

 

“Oh…uh Coates…Jen we…divorced….”

 

“Oh my gosh…” Jennifer Coates replied. “I’m so sorry sir, how…”

 

“I uh rather not talk about it…” Harm suddenly recollected his argument with Mac and the recent fight with her.

 

“Oh sorry sir…” Coates apologised again. “Well you’re happy now aren’t sir?” Harm gave slight smile. “That’s great sir...”

 

“Coates…”

 

“It’s always good to be positive, even after a break up…”

 

“Coates…”

 

“Oh, sorry sir!”

 

“Coates, I’ve got a staff meeting in five...no....two minutes,” Harm checked his watch. “You settled in her and in Naples? Good, well, I hope...no I know you will organise my schedule and you’ve done for Chegwidden and Cresswell.” Harm started to leave then stopped.

 

“Oh Coates?”

 

“Yessir?”

 

“This is Naples now, not JAG HQ. Try to not interrupt people’s sentences. And well, tell me beforehand if you’re in my office. And Coates…”

 

“Yessir?”

 

“It’s great to have you back,” Harm flashed his signature grin.

 

**NAS Sigonella**

**A few days later**

 

“...I don’t believe our current administration’s policy towards the military. All I see across the last few years is deployment after deployment, and officers getting fast-tracked to higher promotions and gain fat pay checks. We need to reform the system immediately to ensure better equality across the services and a less interventionist…”

 

“Can you believe this Senator,” one Lieutenant Commander commented, turning down the TV’s volume. “He wants to want reverse everything POTUS has done. And he’s Senate Armed Services Chair. What the hell?”

 

“Well he’s correct for one thing. Stop all these rapid promotions,” Commander Richard Metcalf commented. “Like this one,” he turned as Skates entered the room.

 

“Cut it out Sniper. I earnt my stripes,” Elizabeth Hawkes used her deepest voice.

 

“Oh yeah? How come we boys had to bust our butts so hard to get O-5 while you get such an easy ride?”

 

“Oh shut up, Metcalf, I busted my own way through it properly,” Skates shot back, though she again recollected her own surprise at her promotion and appointment. “You’re just freakin’ jealous.”

 

“I’m stating facts and this Senator Geoge Fernadez is…”

 

“Hey, CAG wants all you all on the flight line now,” Another of the Super Hornet aviator entered and called out. “They’re moving the dogfighting forward.” Thankful for the interruption, Skates moved ahead of the other aviators and met up with her plane captain and other enlisted aviation ratings. Although she had taken off from land air stations before, it was still slightly weird not to feel the extreme jolt of the catapult as she launched. Today’s mission was a simple yet challenging one: Blue Team (Skate’s Squadron and Metcalf’s Squadron) had to provide aerial interceptor support to Green Team (Several Italian F-16s) who were being challenged by Red Team (a group of RAF Tornado F3s). As soon she was airborne, Skates received directions from the orbiting E-2C. “Roger Watchkeeper,” she acknowledged the call. “Eagle Squadron will cover the east and Southern quadrant. Hawk Squadron…” she referred to Metcalf’s group.

 

“You know where I’ll be Skates; the rest of the area,” Sniper replied haughtily. Skates gave a silent ‘screw you’ to him and then switched to her intra-squadron frequency. “Eagle Squadron, check in.” One by one, members of her checked in. “Hey Skates,” her deputy Michael Neil called. “Ignore Metcalf; you’re doing just fine.”

 

“Thanks, Shooter…”

 

“Tallyho, bogeys bear 048,” another aviator interrupted. “Eight of them.”

 

“IFF,” Skates ordered then found her communications jammed just as they discovered they were hostile. She tipped her wings back and forth, indicating to her squadron to switch to a special frequency. “Split up; they’re other bandits in another….”

 

“Shit, I got targeted!” A pilot yelled.

 

“Use this only for emergency calls!” Skates yelled. “Eagle team, split up, split up!” That was her code word for the squadron’s special combat tactics, not to literally split up. This was a modified version of the Thatch Weave, and soon enough her squadron managed to score some hits against the British Tornados, albeit at the ‘cost’ of several of her own squadron members. “Watch it, you got a Tonka at your four o’ clock!” Shooter radioed. Skates immediately made wild evasive manoeuvers but she couldn’t shake this ‘enemy’. “Damnit, can someone get this ass off my tail?”

 

“I’m being chased too Skates and ‘down’ to one Sidewinder,” her XO replied. “Hang in there.”

 

Suddenly, Skates heard a triple beep then a louder continuous whistle. “Shit, shit, shit! He go me!” She yelled.

 

“I got him back,” radioed Commander Metcalf. “Sorry I couldn’t get him back in time Hawkes.”

 

Hours later, Skates charged into the ladies room of the local pub. It wasn’t her being ‘shot down’ by some luck Tornado but what happened afterwards. Metcalf had in fact deliberately took his time to ‘shoot’ down the opponent and allowed the Tornado to get a clean ‘shot’ at her. Then the British pilot and his navigator tried to comfort her by buy her drinks, but instead both tried to make unwanted advances and invitations towards her. As Skates unzipped her flight suit and sat on the toilet, she reached down to rub her clit instead of pee. Damnit Harm, she thought as she tried to get an orgasm, when can I see you again?

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

**JAG Headquarters, United States Naval Forces Europe/US Sixth Fleet**

**Just outside Harm’s office**

**Twenty-Four Hours later**

 

“Hi Comm…Captain, how was your meeting?” Legalman First Class Coates Jennifer Coates asked as her boss tossed his cover on to the hangar and loosened his tie.

 

“Same as watching a painting dry,” Harm answered with a groan. “You remembered,” he remarked accepting the cup of coffee.

 

“I shared an apartment with you for nearly a year sir,” Coates replied, passing him a folder with neatly arranged documents.

 

“Uh huh,” Harm looked around then remarked, “How are you settling in Jenn?”

 

“Is it Jenn again sir? Thought that was only with Mattie. It’s ok, nice weather, at the base accommodation is pretty good compared to the DC or Virginia housing that I had before I shared with you sir. But really, I suck at Italian.”

 

Harm smiled then suddenly blinked. “Oh hey, could you do me a favour? Can you search if Carrier Air Wing 16 has landed in any US Naval facility in the last forty-eight hours? I’m especially looking for…” Harm’s statement was interrupted by his phone ringing. “Rabb…yes sir. Yes…alright sir, I’ll be there in…” Harm checked his watch. “Five, ok two.” With that Harm yanked his cover off and ran out of the building.

 

“Sir, look exactly for???” Coates called but the senior JAG had disappeared. Coates re-entered her computer’s password and within a few minutes found that CVW was indeed in Sigonella for exercises. But what was the senior JAG officer looking for?

 

**NAS Sigonella**

**The same time**

 

“Mi dispiace, si prega di inserire il numero di carta di credito,” the automatic voice machine read out loud ‘I'm sorry, please enter your credit card number’ into Elizabeth Hawkes’ ear. The young navy Commander read out her credit card number three times but still got rejected.

 

“Excuse me ma’am,” Skates turned to see her squadron Command Master Chief Petty Officer (CMDCM) Surface Warfare (SW) Roy Seal. “I think the CAG and new Admiral want to see squadron heads.”

 

“Alright Chief,” Skates nodded locking away her purse. “I thought we were free for the next few hours?”

 

“Scuttlebutt says some VIP is coming, best guess is that Senate Arms Service chair who has been arse-sy about rapid promotions and cost overruns. Frankly ma’am, her can just STFU and dunk his head, if you accept my language.”

 

“You know I do Roy,” Skates laughed. Elizabeth Hawkes got on really well with her senior enlisted adviser and vice versa. Roy Seal wasn’t in the old school and really enjoyed this short but experienced and good natured CO. As it turned out, Seal was right. “You know I don’t really care for ‘zoo visits’,” CAG Sheffield informed the assembled COs. “But it will happen so make sure you are shined up. Don’t let a ding in your planes or a missing part mess it up.”

 

“Answer the man and his team’s question succinctly. Before you all know it, it will be over,” Rear Admiral Tobias Ingles replied. “Dismissed. Hawkes,” he motioned the former RIO over. Ensuring that the door was closed, the two senior carrier officers looked at her for a few seconds.

 

“Am I in trouble sirs?” she asked simply, though her mind thought: Oh shit, what know? Is this biggest punishment ever?

 

“Uh Skates,” Sheffield started.

 

“Elizabeth,” Ingles said, and Skates was surprised that the former ship captain used her first name. “Maybe you should take a few days away.”

 

“A few days?! Ok sir, tell me what I what I did and I’ll fix it. Please,” Skates started shaking.

 

“It’s not you definitely,” Sheffield motioned her to sit. “It’s what the Senator thinks you may have done—get rapidly promoted.”

 

“Sir,” Skates suspected that this was so, “Sir do you really believe this? I’ve done all that’s expected as a Commander and a Squadron CO. What do you want to bust me down to O-4? Or back to O-3?”

 

“Stuart,” Ingles changed his tone, “Perhaps we are being a little too aggressive here. Yes Skates, you have been a great RIO and I see you’re an excellent pilot and CO. We’re just worried whether you are able to handle this Senator and his quite definitely investigation into your promotions. And whether….”

 

“Sirs,” Skates tried as best to control her respectfully, I can handle bandits in the sky and politicians or any nonsense at all.” she didn’t want to say the ‘S’ word. “Will that be all sirs?” Before they could even mutter ‘yes’, Elizabeth Hawkes stormed out of the room. “Hey boss,” XO Neil said, “I think I’m gonna need…”

 

“Work it out with Roy will you?” She tried not to snap and nearly slammed the door to her quarters. Finally tearing up, she searched through the USN directory and jammed the numbers. “Hi, this is the US Naval Forces Force Judge Advocate General’s Office,” Skates heard a female voice say, “the staff is out of office at the moment but if you leave a message and a number, we’ll get back to you.” Damnit! Skates slammed the phone down. First I get this ‘I was rapidly promoted’ nonsense thrown at me and now my boyfriend has female personal assistant tending to his needs!

 

  **JAG Headquarters, United States Naval Forces Europe/US Sixth Fleet**

Several days later, on a Friday

 

“And that’s the rest of amended NATO legislations and ROEs sir,” Legalman Jennifer Coates said bending over Harm’s desk. “I just need your signature for these travel expenses for the some of the branch JAG members for fact-finding and also these for the latest court martial proceedings.”

 

“You are a lifesaver Jen,” Harm said as she grabbed onto the desk, preventing her from slipping. “Oh my gosh!” another female voice exclaimed. “I get such a lousy week at work, get such a train ride over here, and I catch my boyfriend with another girl! And with an enlisted sailor!” Skates jammed her finger at Coates.

 

“Skat…Beth!” Harm exclaimed, nearly tumbling over. “How…” But before he could start his line, she had spun around and dashed out. “Skates, dear, it’s not want you think it is,” Harm called, thinking of grabbing her arm, then remembered what happened a few years back. “Beth, Liz…”

 

“I can’t believe you, I spend my last few months with you and this is what I find in return?!”

 

“She’s my new Legalman! Skates please, we weren’t doing anything or having any relationship!” With tears streaming down her cheeks, Elizabeth Hawkes stared at the JAG for a few seconds, then rushed forward to huge him. “I’m sorry, I was such a bitch,” she sobbed, as he patted her. “I just…I had too much crap to deal with.”

 

“I know, I know,” Harm said, then suddenly realising they were still in the office area. “Look, I’ll be free by five ok? Catch you back at my quarters? Here are spare set of keys. Love you,” he kissed his girlfriend on her head and with the tension over, they parted. Skates didn’t immediately head over to Harm’s lodging but found herself at a nearby café. As she carried her coffee to her table, she heard a voice to her left say “may I join you ma’am?” Skates turned to see Jennifer Coates.

 

To be Continued

 

  

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for the meagre reviews_

**Some café in Naples, Italy**

**Late Afternoon**

 

“Err…” Jennifer Coates began. “Commander?  Hawkes right?”

 

“Urm yes,” Skates quickly replied. “Well I’m not in uniform.”

 

“Luckily neither am I, ma’am,” Jen didn’t get what she meant immediately.

 

“Well, either the whole place start staring at us or we sit down,” the young CO continued and both of them managed to find a table at end of the café.

 

“So, you’ve worked with Captain R…Harm,” Skates stated, stirring her drink.

 

“Yes ma’am, uh, yes, I worked with the Captain, well back then he was a Commander,” Coates replied, taking  a deep sip of her drink. “It was…”

 

“Go on,” Skates prodded, noticing the younger sailor’s hesitancy. “We’re out of uniform.”

 

“Uh ok ma’am, uh… I also shared…well short of lived in the same apartment as he did,” Coates continued then waited for the bombshell. “Err…Commander, please it was nothing of what you think..”

 

“I’m not…”

 

“Thinking that the Captain were lovers?”

 

“I didn’t…”

 

“Say that?” Suddenly, Jennifer Coates blinked rapidly. “Sorry, Commander, it’s a bad habit of mine—trying to complete other people’s sentence. Back to my story, first, I actually joined, no was forced into the Navy as an Electronics Technician…” Coates told the young Commander about her background as a pickpocket and a thief, how she was arrested on Christmas Eve and came under Harm’s protective custody. She told her how Harm taught her to stay positive despite her rebellious nature. “I want to call it quits from the Navy, but then Commander Rabb gave me strong advice and help me change.” Coates then continued her story about her time at JAG HQ. “I wouldn’t be here today if not Captain Rabb.”

 

“Harm has that great characteristic in him,” Elizabeth Hawkes remarked then told Coates about how Harm ‘cured’ her panic attacks aboard the Patrick Henry. “I guess I wouldn’t have continued as a RIO and now an aviator I if wasn’t for Harm. But it still doesn’t explain how what you said earlier about you earlier about sharing an apartment with Harm.”

 

“Uh that was a bit later. You see the Commander resigned his commission in around May 2003…”

 

“Harm resigned commission?!”

 

“Err, that’s a long story, Commander. But when he was out, he found a job as a crop duster and met this young teenager who was orphaned but living in her dead mother’s home.” The young Legalman continued to explain how Harm continued to look after her and clashed when her biological father returned and contested for custody. “Because of he was a former alcoholic, Harm got custody. He wasn’t allowed to have a teenage girl in a room by herself. One morning, I was complaining about the other Petty Officers I stayed with and the Commander suggested I instead stay in the room near his apartment and Mattie-the girl who hired him to crop dust—stay with me. He offered to pay the full rent but I argued to pay my side. So well, Mattie got to ‘stay with’ Harm, I mean the Commander, and I had a place to stay.”

 

Skates checked her watch. “Crap, I gotta go. Can I…I think I’ll catch you later Legalman Coates? Bye.”

 

**Harm’s Residence in Naples**

**1700 hours**

 

“Hey Honey,” Harm greeted his girlfriend with several deep kisses on her lips, hugged her and presented with a bouquet of flowers. “Welcome back to Naples and my humble abode.”

 

“Thanks,” was her only comment as she kicked off her shoes and padded inside on her pantyhose-clad feet.

 

“There’s stew on the stove and don’t worry there’s meat in it,” Harm gestured to the direction of the odour of spices.

 

“Uh, thanks love.”

 

“Ok, what’s troubling you?” he patted her head.

 

“Nothing, just life.”

 

“Your looks say something else,” Harm persisted.

 

“I…can I just something to drink?”

 

Harm compiled and passed her some cold juice although Skates was yearning for a pint of beer or wine at the moment. As she settled down at the kitchen area, the young Commander started off with the afternoon encounter. “I met your Legalman at a café earlier.”

 

“Oh Coates? I hope you like her and cleared up any misunderstanding.”

 

“Oh, nothing at all. She’s seem all rounded and well-versed about her profession and some habit in completing people’s sentences.”

 

“Haha, you found that,” Harm laughed as he stirred the stew.

 

“Yeah, and she told me about your latter years of service.”

 

“I don’t remember any embarrassing moments,” Harm laughed again but covered his face.

 

“Oh no stuff like you adopting a girl who was your boss, you renting out your apartment to her, you resigning or commission…”

 

“Oh,” was Harm single comment then the talk was interrupted as he served up dinner. After several mouthfuls, Harm asked again what was troubling her. Skates revealed the upcoming visit by the aggressive Senator Fernadez and how she was the main subject of his investigation. “This whole ‘promoted at an early age’ stuff is getting on my nerves. Just say I was working hard to get where I am and that’s it.”

 

“Yeah, I’m with you. But do you want me to may take a look and see what the matter?”

 

“What can you Harm? Is it legal?”

 

“I can…” Harm thought about options but he himself couldn’t understand the whole issue. “I could try small checks, nothing special. But do you know what exactly this Fernadez wants?”

 

“Dunno, but Ingles and the CAG just wanted me to take time off because of it.” Skates explained who was in charge of her carrier battle group.

 

“Ingles eh? Maybe he might support you.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t know Harm.”

 

“You do know you’re confident naval aviator,” Harm said, hugging her again as he scooped up the last bits of stew on her plate. “You just tell this Senator who you are, your achievements, and you won’t take any shit from him or his colleagues.”

 

“Yeah,” Skates nodded though she was still unsure. “Well, I have the weekend before that happens.”

 

“And mean time, let’s throw this all behind and enjoy life,” her boyfriend said, cutting all talk with a deep kiss on her mouth. Several minutes later and down to their underwear, both officers certainly did.

 

To be continued.

 

 

      

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fair Winds and Following Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648637) by [Commander Smith (doctor_b1993)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_b1993/pseuds/Commander%20Smith)




End file.
